Stoic Necromancer
by sykucil
Summary: Necromancer adalah manusia istimewa yang memiliki kekuatan untuk membangkitkan mereka yang sudah mati. Tapi, necromancer tidak akan pernah bahagia. Meskipun mereka mencoba meniru Tuhan. Mereka tak akan bahagia./"Aku pasti merubah takdir itu, Sasuke."/"Perang antar necromancer akan dimulai."/A story by sellleh, Kira Desuke and cumanakecil. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Hmm, halo semua. Pertama-tama sykucil mau memperkenalkan diri (^^) Sykucil seorang author baru di sini *PLAAAK* eh maaf maaf, tapi Sykucil adalah collab baru di FFN. Kami adalah collab dari Kuroi Kira, Syllie Charm, dan cumanakecil. Salam kenal semuaaa...!! XD**

**Ini fic serius pertama kami. Tapi kali ini, baru Kuroi Kira dan Syllie Charm yang beraksi hehe, tapi mungkin juga cumanakecil menyusul dan membantu kami membuat fic ini hoho (^^)v**

**Okay, this fic real by Syllie Charm and Kuroi Kira. Enjoy it..!!**

**xXx**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance/Horror

Rate : M (but maybe can change)

**STOIC NECROMANCER**

**xXx**

**CHAPTER 1**

Pagi hari di sekolah SMA Konoha terasa tenang. Anak-anak masuk dengan riangnya, ada yang bercanda-canda, mengulangi pelajaran sambil jalan, dan menyapa teman-temannya. Kegiatan yang sudah sering terlihat di pagi hari SMA Konoha. Selalu sama, membuat seorang gadis berambut pink sesekali menguap bosan.

"Hoaaah, bosan sekali... Tidak ada yang seru ah," gumam Sakura Haruno nama gadis pink itu. Matanya masih kelihatan ngantuk, sepertinya kurang tidur. Tapi tiba-tiba beberapa orang menabrak pundaknya dengan keras hingga dia hampir terjatuh.

"Aduh, hei-"

"SASUKE-KUUUUUN....!!!" teriak para gadis memecah keheningan di pagi hari. Sampai-sampai keluhan Sakura tidak diindahkan mereka. Anak-anak gadis itu mengerubungi seorang laki-laki yang berdiri tegap di belakang Sakura.

"Oh Si Sasuke, pantas saja," gumam Sakura malas lalu kembali berdiri dan berbalik. Dia tidak peduli dengan laki-laki yang paling keren dan terkenal di sekolah ini.

Sasuke Uchiha, nama laki-laki yang bertampang dingin dan tampan ini. Sakura tidak dan tidak akan pernah tertarik dengan laki-laki super dingin itu. Bukan apa-apa, melainkan karena sudah pasti Sasuke tidak akan meliriknya. Bagaimana tidak? Laki-laki ini terkenal dari keluarga Uchiha yang terpandang dan kaya raya, pintar juga bisa diandalkan. Sedangkan Sakura kebalikan dari semua yang membuat Sasuke menjadi terkenal, dia dari keluarga Haruno yang err.. tidak begitu dikenal dan sederhana, dia juga pintar tapi sayangnya tidak begitu bisa diandalkan dan kadang dia di bawah Sasuke.

Sakura sedikit melirik ke belakangnya masih memperhatikan Sasuke yang dikerubungi banyak cewek itu. Gadis ini mendesah pelan dan menggeleng kepalanya, saat itulah seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Sakura, kau kelihatan murung?" gumam orang itu. Sakura menoleh, rupanya seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hitam kelimis dan lumayan tampan. Dia adalah sahabat Sakura dari kecil, dan selalu berusaha menghibur temannya.

"Oh, Sai," gumam Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Tidak ada apa-apa kok, tidak usah khawatir hehe," jawab Sakura lagi. Sai ber'oh' ria.

"Oooh, baguslah kalau begitu, ayo kita masuk ke-"

DUUUK

Sai hampir saja jatuh kalau dia tidak dipegang Sakura. Mereka berdua menoleh, melihat Sasuke yang berdiri tegap di belakang mereka. Mata onyxnya menatap tajam pada Sakura dan Sai, tapi lebih tepat dibilang seperti tatapan jijik. Sai terlihat kaget, sedangkan Sakura langsung berdiri tegap di depan Sasuke seolah menantangnya.

"Hei..!! Jalannya hati-hati dong, kau sengaja ya..!?" tanya Sakura spontan dan agak teriak, sedangkan Sasuke hanya terdiam tanpa ekspresi. Dan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Sasuke langsung melewati Sakura dan Sai dengan tenangnya seolah teriakan Sakura itu bagaikan angin sepoi-sepoi yang bertiup.

"Hei..!! Tunggu dulu, kau harus minta maaf pada Sai..!!" teriak Sakura lagi. Sasuke terdiam lalu menoleh sedikit, mata onyxnya melirik tajam seperti menusuk.

"Aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktuku dengan kecoa seperti kalian," gumam Sasuke dan dia kembali berjalan. Sakura tertegun begitu pula Sai. Laki-laki berkulit putih pucat itu lalu berdiri dan menepuk kembali bahu Sakura.

"Sudahlah, orang seperti kita memang tak pantas berbicara dengan orang yang terpandang seperti dia," gumam Sai sambil tersenyum palsu yang pahit. Sakura menggertakan giginya.

"TAPI AKU TIDAK MAU KITA DIRENDAHKAN SEPERTI INI..!!" teriak Sakura dan berlari.

"Eh, Sa.. Sakura, tunggu dulu..!!" gumam Sai berusaha mencegahnya, tapi terlambat...

DHUAAAAK

Sakura sudah memukul Sasuke duluan dari belakang, bahkan sampai terjatuh. Sasuke mendongak, tatapan matanya semakin terasa membunuh. Tanpa disadari, Sakura gemetar hanya dengan menatapnya...

"Uuuh," gumam Sakura, merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat hanya menatap mata onyx itu. Sasuke berdiri, dia berhadapan dengan Sakura. Gadis itu menunduk takut, bahkan hampir menangis tapi Sasuke hanya mendengus lalu kembali berjalan. Sai segera menghampiri Sakura.

"Sa.. Sakura kau kenapa?" tanya Sai panik, dia segera mengambil saputangan miliknya dan mengusapkannya di wajah Sakura yang mengeluarkan banyak keringat. Sakura terengah-engah.

"Sasuke.. Siapa sebenarnya dia..? Saat menatapnya tadi, aku merasa seolah ada banyak paku yang menusuk tubuhku..." gumam Sakura pelan. Sai terdiam terlihat berpikir.

"Mungkin.. Cuma perasaanmu saja, lain kali jangan nekat. Dia itu bisa berbuat apa saja dengan uangnya, bisa saja kita dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Ayo, masuk kelas," jelas Sai dan membantu Sakura berdiri. Sakura terdiam kemudian mengangguk....

-

-

-

**Di dalam kelas...**

"Sasuke-kun..!! Ini coklat untukmu..!!"

"Sasuke-kun, apa saja akan kulakukan untukmu asal aku bisa jadi pacarmu yaaa..."

"Sasuke-kun kereeen..!!"

"Sasuke-kun, tolong ajari ini dooong..!!"

"Sasuke-kun,"

"Sasuke-kun,"

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, berisik banget sih. Najis banget denger nama dia daritadi disebut-sebut," ketus Sakura. Sai tertawa kecil melihat wajah temannya, lalu dia mencubit dengan gemas pipi gadis itu.

"Sudah sudah, kau ini memang tidak bisa ambil pelajaran ya," gumam Sai, Sakura mendengus.

"Huh, ambil pelajaran apa? Emang aku harus tunduk pada dia gitu, cuma gara-gara tadi?" ketus Sakura lagi. Sai hanya menggeleng-geleng saja. Tiba-tiba setelah lama terdiam, Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Sai..!! Aku tahu caranya, supaya kita bisa mengalahkan si sombong itu..!!" gumam Sakura. Sai mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Hah? Err, gimana caranya coba?" gumam Sai sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura.

"Kita cari aja kelemahan dia..!!" gumam Sakura sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Ca.. Cara nyari kelemahannya?" tanya Sai. Sakura memukul bahu temannya itu.

"Aduuuh, kamu tuh gimana sih? Ya tinggal kita ikutin aja dia, pasti ketemu," gumam Sakura dengan percaya diri.

"Ha? Ka.. Kau yakin Sakura?" tanya Sai. Sakura mengangguk cepat.

"Tentu saja, dong hahahaha..!!" tawa Sakura dengan sombongnya. Sai memutar bola matanya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Ya sudah, terserah kau saja nyonya Haruno," gumam Sai yang seolah mengejek. Sakura tertawa dan mereka kembali bercanda seperti biasa.

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang mengawasi mereka dari jauh...

-

-

-

**Selesai pelajaran sekolah...**

"Hei Sakura, kau yakin? Kalau ketahuan bagaimana?" tanya Sai pada teman sejak kecilnya itu. Sakura mengangguk yakin.

"Ya, kali ini serahkan padaku..!! Kau besok atau kapan-kapan saja hehe," gumam Sakura sambil tertawa jahil.

"Hei, kau nyadar kan kalau kau ini paling nggak bisa diandalkan," cerocos Sai dan Sakura memukulnya telak.

"Huh, sembarangan saja kalau bicara," ketus Sakura. Dan saat Sai mengelus kepalanya yang habis dipukul Sakura, tiba-tiba suara ocehan para gadis yang biasa mengikuti Sasuke mulai terdengar.

"Nah, dia sudah datang Sai. Oke, aku akan beraksi," gumam Sakura mantap.

"Sakura hati-hati lho," perintah Sai. Sakura tersenyum manis dan mulai memperhatikan targetnya dari kejauhan, dan dia pun bergerak.

Sasuke menaiki motor ducati miliknya dan melaju kencang. Sedangkan Sakura yang hanya bisa menaiki sepeda, terpaksa harus mengayuh kencang walau sekali-kali dia harus pelan-pelan setiap dia merasa Sasuke merasakan kehadirannya. Sasuke berhenti di depan sebuah rumah mewah yang sangat besar. Sakura terdiam memperhatikan Sasuke, rupanya laki-laki itu benar-benar tampan dan keren. Perlahan wajah Sakura memerah tapi dia segera menepisnya.

"Mikir apa sih aku? Aku harus menemukan kelemahan dia," gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang besar dan terkesan sepi itu. Sakura mengikutinya dan berpikir.

"_Oh iya ya, kedua orang tua Sasuke katanya kan sudah meninggal. Pantas saja dia selalu terlihat kesepian," _batin Sakura dalam hati. Sempat tersirat rasa kasihan dalam hatinya.

"_Tapi... Itu sama saja denganku, orang tuaku kan juga sudah meninggal. Ngapain aku mengasihani dia?" _batin Sakura lagi dan dia pun sudah muali memasuki halaman Sasuke. Sakura terkagum-kagum dengan halaman Sasuke yang sangat luas, mengingat dia malah sama sekali tidak punya halaman.

"Waaah, luas sekali. Ah iya, aku kan pernah dikasih tahu ibu yang sempat kerja di sini," gumam Sakura mengenang ibunya. Memang, ibunya dulu adalah tukang kebun keluarga Uchiha. Tapi beliau sudah meninggal karena sakit paru-paru yang dideritanya. Tiba-tiba Sakura mendengar suara Sasuke dari dalam rumah...

"Tak apa-apa bu, aku baik-baik saja," gumam Sasuke entah pada siapa. Sakura terbelalak, perlahan detak jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Sasuke.. ngomong sama siapa dia?" tanya Sakura entah pada siapa. Dia mendekatkan dirinya pada jendela besar yang tersambung dengan ruang keluarga Sasuke. Di sana Sasuke sedang duduk di sofa membelakangi jendela Sakura dan di depannya, berdiri seorang wanita yang tertunduk.

"Si.. Siapa itu?" tanya Sakura gemetar. Perlahan Sakura melangkah mundur merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri, perasaan yang tidak biasa.

Tiba-tiba perempuan itu mengangkat wajahnya dengan cepat. Sakura terbelalak melihat wajah orang itu. Wajahnya pucat sekali, matanya putih seolah tidak ada pupilnya, tubuhnya pun terlihat sangat kurus kering, rambutnya acak-acakan. Sakura menelan ludah, melihat sosok perempuan itu. Dia seperti mengenalnya. Ya, tidak salah lagi itu adalah Mikoto Uchiha ibu Sasuke yang sudah mati 3 tahun lalu karena kecelakaan bersama ayahnya.

"KYAAAAAAA....!!!!!!" teriak Sakura histeris. Sasuke menoleh cepat dan mendapati Sakura sedang berlari terbirit-birit menuju pintu keluar rumahnya.

"Dia... melihat... ibu... nak," gumam Mikoto, dia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kosong. Sasuke terdiam.

"Kita harus mengejarnya, dan kita pastikan dia tidak mendengar pembicaraan kita," gumam Sasuke. Dan dia langsung berjalan cepat menuju pintu rumahnya.

Di lain pihak, Sakura sedang berlari secepat mungkin. Wajahnya dipenuhi keringat dingin, sedangkan dari tadi bulu kuduknya semakin merinding saja. Berkali-kali dia hampir menangis, tapi disekanya. Takut, dia sangat takut. Bagaimana tidak? Dia melihat Sasuke dengan tenangnya bicara dengan orang mati. Dan yang aneh, itu tidak berbentuk seperti roh melainkan tubuh asli. Seolah-olah ibu Sasuke dibangkitkan dari kubur beserta tubuhnya.

Sakura terengah-engah. Dia menoleh ke belakang, sepertinya Sasuke sudah tertinggal cukup jauh. Sakura menghembuskan nafas lega, walau sebenarnya dia masih agak tegang. Saat gadis itu menoleh, rupanya sekarang dia tepat di depan pemakaman tempat ibunya juga dikuburkan. Sakura terdiam...

"Masih.. jam 4. Hah hah, lebih baik aku ziarah dulu di makam ibu supaya aku bisa sedikit tenang," gumam Sakura lagi. Akhirnya dengan langkah gontai, Sakura memasuki pemakaman itu. Dicarinya batu nisan bernama REIKA HARUNO. Dan benar saja, di ujung pemakaman inilah, batu nisan itu tertancap di atas gundukan tanah. Sakura membelai batu nisan yang sudah kotor itu.

"Ibu, baru saja aku melihat ilusi yang mengerikan, aku.. takut sekali. Seandainya ibu masih di sini, aku ingin memeluk ibu," gumam Sakura sambil membelai batu nisan dan gundukan tanah di bawahnya. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan kepalanya sangat pusing seperti sesuatu membebani kepalanya.

"Uh, ke.. kenapa aku..."

BRUK

Sakura pun jatuh tertidur. Kepalanya bersandar di atas gundukan tanah tempat ibunya itu dikuburkan. Tidurnya sangat pulas, sepertinya dia kelelahan setengah mati. Sakura tertidur sampai kira-kira 6 jam. Dengan kata lain, jam 10 malam dia baru bangun. Saat membuka matanya, pemandangan di sekelilingnya sudah sangat gelap.

"A.. A.. Aku ketiduran..!! Sial, aku harus pulang," gerutu Sakura dan segera bangkit. Tapi alangkah kaget dan merindignya dia begitu berbalik, karena Sasuke dan ibunya yang sudah mati itu sedang menatapnya tajam. Bahkan Sasuke tidak menatap dengan mata onyxnya. Melainkan mata berwarna merah dengan sesuatu seperti bercak hitam di dalamnya. Dia menyeringai melihat Sakura yang menatapnya takut.

"Tidak semudah itu kau keluar dari sini, Sakura..." gumam Sasuke dengan nada sinisnya. Sakura menelan ludah.

"A.. APA MAKSUDMU..!? I.. ITU IBUMU KAN? HARUSNYA IBUMU SUDAH MATI 3 TAHUN LALU KAN? KENAPA BISA..!?" teriak Sakura spontan. Sasuke tertegun, dia menggertakan giginya dan mata merahnya menyiratkan kemarahan.

"Berani sekali kau mengatakan itu pada ibuku, dasar cewek bodoh. Kau memang pantas mati seperti mereka...." gumam Sasuke dengan dingin.

"Me.. Mereka? Siapa?" tanya Sakura dengan tubuh gemetar. Sasuke terdiam.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, karena sebentar lagi kau akan mati tapi...." Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Lalu saat dia membuka matanya, warna merah matanya terasa lebih pekat dari sebelumnya. Dan bercak hitam di mata Sasuke seperti berputar.

"Yang akan membunuhmu adalah dia. Kau akan menyesal karena sudah mendapatkan rahasia klan Uchiha," gumam Sasuke datar sambil menunjuk makam ibu Sakura.

"A.. Apa..!? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, aku belum mendengar apapun tentang rahasia klan Uchiha, aku bersumpah..!! Kau salah paham..!!" gumam Sakura dengan nada gemetar. Sasuke mendengus lalu mengangkat tangannya.

"Sudah terlambat untuk berbohong. Bangkitlah Reika Haruno dan bunuh kecoa ini," gumam Sasuke entah pada siapa, sehingga membuat Sakura bingung tapi tiba-tiba...

ZRAAAAK

Sakura ingin berteriak tapi dia tidak bisa, suaranya seperti menghilang begitu saja. Rupanya sesuatu dari makam ibunya bergerak dan keluarlah sebuah tangan. Tangan pucat itu meraba-raba dan muncul tangan satu lagi sehingga kedua tangan itu menahan tanah, muncullah kepala kemudian tubuh dari kuburan itu. Rambut merah mudanya acak-acakan sehingga menutupi wajahnya. Dan saat dia mengangkat wajahnya, keadaannya lebih parah dari Mikoto. Karena bola matanya sudah tidak ada, bahkan hampir mendekati tengkorak. Tubuh itu mendekat pada Sakura.

"KYAAAAAA...!! TOLONG, TOLOOOONG..!!!" teriak Sakura yang berusaha mundur. Tapi sialnya dia terhalang tembok dan sekarang mayat itu sudah semakin mendekat Sakura.

"Tidak... Ibu... AAAKH," tangan yang sudah akan menjadi tulang itu mencekik Sakura dengan sangat kencang lalu mengangkatnya.

Sakura berusaha melepaskan tangan ibunya itu, tapi sia-sia. Saat Sakura merasa akan kehilangan nafasnya, tiba-tiba tangan ibunya melemah kemudian tubuh ibunya itu terjatuh. Dan begitu Sakura mendongak, Mikoto juga ikut terjatuh seolah menjadi boneka yang kehilangan pengendalinya. Sakura menelan ludah melihat seseorang yang memegang kepala Sasuke.

"Lepaskan aku, sialan..!! Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku..!?" geram Sasuke pada orang di belakangnya. Sakura akhirnya bisa melihat, seseorang yang mirip Sasuke tapi dia berambut panjang dan dikuncir. Mata merahnya terasa lembut berbeda sekali dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, sudah kuduga menjadi necromancer tidak cocok denganmu. Kau itu terlalu emosian," gumam laki-laki itu sambil tetap tenang memegang kepala Sasuke.

"DIAM..!! Itu memang takdir kita, sebagai Uchiha. Jangan samakan aku denganmu yang selalu lari dari takdir seperti pengecut, Itachi..!!" gumam Sasuke dengan penekanan di setiap katanya. Hawa membunuh serasa keluar dari tubuhnya. Laki-laki yang disebut Itachi itu terdiam, lalu melepaskan kepala Sasuke dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Kau.. Sakura Haruno ya?" tanya Itachi. Sakura mengangguk ragu. Itachi menatapnya dalam, ke dalam mata emerald hijau Sakura kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Kau memang bodoh, Sasuke. Gadis ini tidak tahu apa-apa tentang rahasia klan Uchiha. Tapi gara-gara kamu yang membangkitkan ibunya, sekarang dia jadi tahu. Kalau begini, dia jadi harus mati kan?" gumam Itachi. Sasuke tertegun lalu menatap Sakura tidak percaya, begitu sebaliknya. Itachi memperhatikan keduanya lalu tersenyum.

"Tapi.. kayaknya untuk gadis cantik ini ada satu pengecualian," gumam Itachi sambil memegang dagunya. Sasuke mengangkat alis.

"Sakura, maukah kau jadi pasangan Sasuke? Dengan begitu, kami tidak akan membunuhmu," gumam Itachi Uchiha dengan tenangnya. Sasuke dan Sakura terbelalak kaget.

"APA..!? Kau gila, Itachi..!!" gumam Sasuke.

"Tak apa kan? Aku yakin, gadis ini bisa mengendalikan emosimu sebagai seorang necromancer sejati. Yah, memang butuh waktu tapi lebih baik daripada tidak ada kan? Kau tahu sendiri aku jarang mengawasimu," jelas Itachi dengan tenang tanpa menghiraukan death glare Sasuke. Sakura sendiri seperti kambing congek, bingung harus berkata apa.

"Lebih baik, kau terima saja Sasuke. Daripada aku harus menyegel kekuatanmu itu?" gumam Itachi sambil tersenyum lembut tapi entah kenapa malah terlihat seperti mengancam. Sasuke menghela nafas lalu berbalik dan pergi begitu saja.

"Maaf Sakura, kau pulanglah duluan ke rumah Uchiha ya," gumam Itachi dengan lembut, sehingga Sakura bisa merasa nyaman di dekatnya.

"Ta.. Tapi aku..." Itachi menutup mulut Sakura. Kemudian dia memejamkan dan kembali membuka matanya, lalu dia mengangkat tangannya persis seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Bangkitlah Reika Haruno, kembalilah ke kuburanmu. Bangkitlah Mikoto Uchiha, ikutlah denganku," gumam Itachi mengeluarkan dua kali perintah. Dan tak perlu ditunggu, Reika kembali bangkit dan masuk kembali ke lubang kuburannya itu. Sedangkan Mikoto mengikuti Itachi dan Sakura yang menuju jalan pulang.

"_A.. Apa yang harus kulakukan, tiba-tiba harus tinggal di rumah mewah itu dan lagi..." _Sakura melirik kepada Mikoto yang berjalan gontai di sampingnya. Merasa diperhatikan, Mikoto menoleh dan spontan Sakura langsung membuang muka. Sakura mendekatkan dirinya pada Itachi.

"_Tapi... kenapa aku harus jadi __pasangan si sombong itu?"_

"_Dan lagi, sekarang aku sudah mengetahui rahasia Sasuke yang ternyata seorang Necromancer, itu berarti..."_

"_Aku juga akan tinggal dengan para orang mati yang dipanggilnya...!?"_

**To Be Continued**

**xXx**

**Necromancer : Pembangkit dan pengendali orang mati..  
Stoic: kalem, dapat mengendalikan emosi dengan baik (emang belum keliahatan di chapter ini, sabar saja) XP**

**Yuhuu, pencetus ide fic ini adalah Syllie sedangkan Kira cuma mengetiknya dan membentuknya dalam sebuah fic wehehehe *BUAAAAAGH***

**Ngg, terus Kira udah berusaha mati-matian nih membuat kesan horrornya. Kerasa nggak? Kalo nggak, berarti Kira gak punya bakat dalam bidang horror, huweeee (TT_TT) *dilempar sandal karena berisik*  
Ehem, syllie juga mohon maklum kalau ada typo, masih pertama kali jadi Beta. kasih tahu saja kalau ada. :D**

**Okelah, minta revieeeew...!? X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yooo, semuanyaaaa..!! ****XD Ehem, pertama-tama kami mau mengumumkan kalau kemungkinan besar di fic ini tidak ada lemon, paling cuma slight aja. Sebab walaupun ratenya M, kami lebih menekankan Horrornya saja (^^)a**

**Mohon maaf kalau ada yang kecewa, soalnya yang suka lemon di antara kami cuma Kira aja. Jadi kami mengubah genrenya jadi Horror/Supranatural. Kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin, agar fic ini tidak mengecewakan X3**

**Baiklah. Selamat membacaaa..!!**

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**

* * *

**_**: STOIC NECROMANCER :**

a story about a corpse controller

by _kuroi kira__, cumanakecil__, __syllie charm_

_--_

**CHAPTER 2**

_**Sakura POV**_

Aku sampai di rumah yang mewah itu. Bagaimana tidak mewah? Rumah ini dimiliki oleh klan Uchiha klan yang notabene paling kaya raya sekaligus paling tragis kisah hidup keluarganya di Konoha ini. Ya, aku akan tinggal di sini dan meninggalkan kosku yang bobrok itu. Memang sih, harusnya aku senang bisa tinggal di rumah mewah seperti ini. Tapi untuk kasus kali ini aku akan lebih memilih tinggal di kos bobrok itu daripada harus tinggal bersama seorang necromancer yang bisa saja memanggil mayat hidup sewaktu-waktu. Hii, baru membayangkannya saja aku sudah merinding.

Yah, kuakui kalau aku ini memang penakut. Apalagi untuk yang namanya hantu, tempat gelap dan yang sebagainya. Dan karena sifat penakut ini kadang lariku bisa lebih cepat dari dugaanku. Nah, pada hantu yang berwujud roh dan seharusnya tak dapat menyentuh tubuhku saja aku sudah takut, apalagi mayat hidup? Dengan tubuh asli seperti manusia biasa yang sudah membusuk, dan tentunya bisa.. Hiii, jangan dibahas, aku tak dapat membayangkan apa-apa lagi.

"Sakura-chan?"

Oops. Sepertinya orang yang berjalan di sebelahku ini menyadari kalau aku sedang melamun. Aku langsung mendongak dan menatap mata onyxnya yang lembut, berbeda dari adiknya. Dialah Itachi Uchiha, orang yang menyelamatkanku tadi. Ah, kalau saja tadi tidak ada dia, aku pasti—oke oke, kalian pasti tahu maksudku.

"I.. Iya Itachi-san?" tanyaku gugup. Itachi tersenyum.

"Kau takut ya? Tapi wajar saja sih, kamu kan manusia biasa, berbeda dengan kami." jelas pemuda itu. Kedua mata onyxnya memandang menerawang ke depan sementara aku menatapnya bingung.

"Maksudnya.. Itachi-san dan Sasuke bukan manusia?" tanyaku polos. Mata emeraldku membulat, memandang ingin tahu kepada Itachi yang hanya tertawa kecil.

"Hmm, susah menjelaskannya. Tapi yang jelas kami adalah necromancer, selebihnya kami tidak tahu. Tapi ada yang bilang juga, klan Uchiha itu seperti setengah manusia setengah setan—tapi aku tak suka dibilang setan." jelas Itachi panjang lebar. Aku terdiam.

Pemuda Uchiha di sebelahku melirik sejenak. Sepertinya ia tahu kalau aku jelas masih tidak mengerti. Lagipula.. Apa tadi? Necro—ah, semacam itu. Aku tidak pernah dengar. Maka Itachi hanya menghembuskan napas dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau kau mau tahu lebih banyak, tanya saja pada Okaasan, beliau ada di sebelahmu."

Menelah ludah, aku menoleh dengan pelan— takut dan gemetar tentunya. Seperti menyadari dia dibutuhkan, ibu dari Itachi yang harusnya sudah meninggal 3 tahun lalu itu pun menoleh padaku dengan tatapan tajam dari bola matanya yang sudah memutih.

"**A.. pa?"** tanyanya dengan suara yang mengerikan. Aku gugup dan lagi-lagi menelan ludah. Tubuhku semakin gemetar. Oh Kami-sama, baru beberapa menit aku bersama keluarga mengerikan ini dan sekarang aku sudah harus berinteraksi dengan mayat hidup? Keringat dingin mulai meluncur turun dari pelipisku ketika aku melangkahkan kaki ke belakang, mundur dan langsung mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Itachi.

"A—anoo, euh.." aku melirik pada Itachi, menyeringai gugup. Dengan bodohnya bahkan aku tidak sempat menanyakan nama ibunya. Bagaimana aku bisa memanggil dengan sopan kalau seperti ini? Kurasa wanita di sebelahku ini tidak akan suka jika dipanggil dengan 'zombie-san'.

Dan untungnya pemuda disebelahku ini mengerti. Ia nyengir sesaat dan berbisik. "Mikoto Uchiha." ah, untunglah ada Itachi, ia pengertian sekali. Aku harus berterima kasih nanti.

"Anoo—Mikoto-san, aku.. Ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang necromancer. Bo—boleh?" tanyaku terbata-bata. Lama kutunggu tidak ada jawaban sampai akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya.

"**Dahulu.. ****Bertahun-tahun yang lalu, saat klan ini terbentuk.. Awalnya kami semua.. Sama seperti klan lain, kami manusia biasa.. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama.. Sejak sempat terjadinya kejatuhan Uchiha.. Yang waktu itu, klan ini dipimpin oleh.. Madara Uchiha."** jelas Mikoto, dengan suara serak dan dingin khas zombie yang sering kulihat di televisi—bahkan aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan mendengar suara yang persis secara langsung. Tetapi.. Aku tidak boleh menunjukkan kalau aku takut. Maka aku hanya tersenyum sebisa mungkin dan serius mendengarkan.

Kami semua menghentikan langkah ketika Mikoto melanjutkan. **"Setelah itu.. Madara yang putus asa, meminta bantuan kepada setan.. Yang entah bagaimana caranya.. Dia dan setan.. Membuat perjanjian, yaitu.. Kebangkitan Uchiha.. Ditukarkan dengan setengah raga seluruh anggota klan Uchiha tanpa terkecuali untuk selamanya.."**

"Tapi.. itu berarti kalau dikuasai setan, kalian tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa kan? Tapi kenapa malah bisa membangkitkan mayat hidup? Berarti seharusnya kalian yang menguasai setan itu kan?" aku mulai tidak mengerti. Ceritanya mulai tidak masuk akal. Dan entah darimana aku bisa mendapatkan keberanian untuk bertanya pada makhluk di hadapanku i—

.

Namun sepertinya pilihanku untuk bertanya adalah pilihan yang salah.

.

Mikoto tidak menjawab. Ia hanya terdiam dan memasang tatapan dingin padaku. Matanya yang kosong itu seakan menusuk tubuhku, dan air mukanya terlihat geram. Aku bisa merasakan aura setan mulai merasuk di antara kami. Akupun spontan menutup mulut dengan tangan dan makin mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Itachi.

"Sudahlah Okaasan, gadis ini hanya ingin tahu. Tak apa-apa, kan?" kulihat Itachi tersenyum lembut, menenangkan wanita di depanku ini. Otakku sudah tak bisa lagi berpikir tentang hal yang membuat zombie itu marah. Adakah kata yang salah? Namun kulihat pandangan Mikoto mulai kembali seperti semula. Aku menghembuskan napas tertahan. Ah, dua hutang budi untuk sang sulung Uchiha.

"**Memang.. Setan yang rakus sudah terlebih dahulu menguasai tubuh seluruh anggota klan Uchiha padahal Madara sendiri belum menyetujui perjanjiannya.. Awalnya seluruh klan Uchiha panik, tapi Madara yang licik mendapat ide.. Dia bilang pada setan, dia tidak jadi mengikuti perjanjian.. Alhasil, para setan kecewa dan mulai meninggalkan satu persatu tubuh klan kami.****. Dan pada saat itulah Madara menyadari jikalau saat itulah titik kelemahan mereka.. Pemuda itu langsung menyerang para setan tersebut dan membuat mereka tunduk pada klan Uchiha.."** ungkap Mikoto. Aku terbengong, membayangkan hal yang secara akal sehat manusia tidak mungkin tersebut. Manusia mengalahkan setan?

Tanpa membiarkanku bertanya, wanita itu melanjutkan pernyataannya kembali. **"Klan Uchiha.. Mendapatkan kembali kejayaannya dan kehormatannya. Juga yang terpenting.. Kekuatan baru, membangkitkan orang mati.."** aku masih terdiam dan memutar otak. Benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Tetapi.. Ini nyata. Oh, dan bahkan sekarang aku harus mulai memercayai hal-hal yang tidak mungkin. Satu hari ini pasti akan merubah hidupku selamanya.

Deg.

Namun tiba-tiba Mikoto menoleh dengan cepat padaku. Kedua mata putihnya berkilat menyeramkan. Ah, kalau saja aku bisa bergerak, aku pasti akan melompat saat ini juga. Pandangannya benar-benar menusuk. Namun kedua kakiku hanya gemetar dalam diam. Kedua mata emeraldku bertemu dengan mata kosongnya saat ia mulai membuka suara.

"**Saya.. harus pergi.. Sasuke.. memanggilku.****"**

Dan zombie itu segera berjalan meninggalkan Itachi dan aku yang masih terpaku. Berjalan dalam diam dan akhirnya menghilang dalam gelapnya malam. Aku spontan menyentuh tempat dimana jantungku berdetak dengan cepat. Oh ayolah, hanya begini saja aku sudah takut setengah mati, bagaimana bila tinggal bersama zombie itu nanti? Aku menggelengkan kepala pelan, mengusir pikiran menyeramkan yang sedari tadi melintas di benakku. Mau tak mau aku harus berani.

"Karena itu, Sakura aku memilihmu sebagai istri Sasuke."

Suara Itachi yang tiba-tiba membuatku lagi-lagi terlonjak. Great. Apakah sekarang aku harus terkaget-kaget setiap saat? Namun aku hanya menoleh pada pemuda di sebelahku ini sambil mengangkat sebelah alis, tak mengerti.

"Maksudnya?"

Itachi mengalihkan pandangan, memandangi bebatuan kerikil di bawah kami. "Klan Uchiha saat ini tinggal aku dan Sasuke. Kami berdua dirahasiakan sebagai necromancer karena pendahulu kami sudah mati semua karena dikejar berbagai organisasi sampai kakekku mengatakan kami sudah bukan necromancer dan memberikan bukti yang cukup meyakinkan. Setelah itu, kami mulai membangkitkan orang mati secara diam-diam."

"Dan tak disangka ibu kami meninggal bersama ayah karena kecelakaan. Mau tak mau, kami harus mencari pasangan manusia biasa walaupun kemungkinannya kecil akan mendapat kembali penerus necromancer." jelasnya lagi.

"I.. Iya sih, tapi aku—"

"Sakura-chan, kita pulang dulu. Sasuke pasti bosan menunggu." potong Itachi, seolah tidak mau memberiku kesempatan untuk beralasan menolak hal ini. Lagipula.. Siapa yang tidak protes ketika tiba-tiba dijodohkan dengan orang yang tidak dikenal? Menyeramkan pula, menyebalkan—ah, aku kesal dengan wajah sok dinginnya si Sasuke itu. Tetapi untuk saat ini aku hanya bisa diam dan mengikuti Itachi. Yah, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

.

.

**: Di rumah keluarga Uchiha :**

"Lama sekali kau pulang, Itachi!?" dengus Sasuke dengan kesal saat aku dan Itachi baru saja membuka pintu depan. Dan begitu Sasuke melihatku, dia langsung memutar mata onyxnya dengan menyebalkan. Pemuda itu berlaku seolah membuang ludah dan membalikkan badan. Mau tak mau aku kesal juga. Siapa yang tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu?

"Sasuke, apa itu hal yang pantas kau tunjukkan pada gadis yang akan jadi calon istrimu?" tegur Itachi. Dan sang bungsu Uchiha itu membalikkan badan dan menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Mata onyxnya menatap sinis pada kami.

"Kau—menentukan seenaknya, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku sudah bisa memilih sendiri calon istriku, aku muak hidup dengan diatur terus olehmu!" bentak Sasuke. Aku spontan tertunduk, tak kusangka penolakan Sasuke begitu menusuk hatiku. Sebegitu menyebalkan kah aku di matanya?

Namun Itachi hanya membalas bentakan adiknya dengan suara pelan. "Lalu? Kau sudah menemukan calon istrimu?" Sasuke membuang muka, sepertinya tidak bisa menjawab. Dan hal itu membuat sang sulung Uchiha menyeringai.

"Tuh kan, orang kaku sepertimu pasti susah. Sudahlah, lagipula Sakura-chan cantik kok. Aku bisa membaca pikirannya, dan aku yakin dia orang baik." bela Itachi sambil tersenyum padaku. Aku membalas senyumannya segera. Oke, tiga hutang budi dimenangkan olehnya.

"Jangan sombong, mentang-mentang terlahir sebagai necromancer yang sempurna, aku semakin muak padamu." jawab Sasuke dengan penekanan di setiap katanya. Membuat aku bergidik ngeri. Kemudian dia berjalan lurus, seakan tak mempedulikan kami. Aku semakin bingung, apa yang dimaksud Sasuke dengan 'necromancer sempurna'?

"Pada dasarnya, necromancer hanya bisa membangkitkan dan mengendalikan orang mati sesuka hati. Tapi tidak bagiku, yang bisa membaca pikiran orang dan menyegel kekuatan necromancer lain, dari dulu Sasuke iri padaku yang selalu disebut-sebut necromancer jenius, atau necromancer sempurna, dan semacamnya. Itu kan yang kau ingin tahu Sakura-chan?"

Aku tersentak. Memangnya aku menggumamkan pikiranku tadi—ah, sepertinya kekuatan Itachi yang bisa membaca pikiran orang lain itu memang benar.

"Nah, kau percaya kan kekuatanku? Ah, sudah malam. Aku antar ke kamarmu, ya?" ajak Itachi. Aku mengangguk lalu mengikuti langkahnya. Kami menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua, di sana hanya ada satu kamar. Dan ketika Itachi membukanya, lagi-lagi kedua mata emeraldku membulat. Sedang apa Sasuke di dalam? Aku melihat pemuda itu sedang membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. Dan sama sepertiku, ketika mata kami bertemu, ia spontan terbangun dari tidurnya. Sepertinya tidak menyangka kami akan masuk ke kamar ini. Air mukanya terlihat geram.

"Kau lagi! Sedang kalian ke sini? Keluar! Ini kamarku, tahu? Seenaknya saja kalian melanggar wilayah privasi!" bentaknya. Sasuke mendengus kesal sementara Itachi tampak memutar kedua bola matanya sebal.

"Bolehlah Sasuke, masa' kau mau membiarkan seorang gadis tidur di luar sementara kau di sini enak-enakan? Dasar, kau ini laki-laki atau bukan sih?"

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya dan memasang tampang tak suka. Namun mau tak mau pemuda itu akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan dengan cepat ke arah pintu. Melewati kami yang masih berada di depan pintu dan..

_BRAK!_

Pintu pun dengan sukses terbanting dengan keras. Nyaliku langsung turun. Zombie saja sudah membuatku enggan tinggal di tempat ini. Dan kini ditambah dengan orang menyebalkan? Hah, semoga aku sabar tinggal di tempat ini.

Namun Itachi hanya tersenyum lembut dan menuntunku untuk masuk ke dalam kamar. "Wow, gomen ne Sakura-chan—aku tahu ia menyebalkan tapi kau harus sabar, ya? Sudah masuk tengah malam, kau harus tidur. Besok baru kita ambil barang-barangmu di kos." pemuda itu membiarkanku untuk duduk di atas tempat tidur. Ah, aku sampai bingung mau berkata apa lagi, maka aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Lalu dia membalas tersenyum padaku dan keluar sambil menutup pintu.

Aku mengamati kamar tidur ini. Cukup luas untuk kamar satu orang. Aku menjelajahinya tiap sudut, tertarik dengan beberapa furniture yang ada di sini. Merasa tertarik dengan beberapa barang yang ada di sini.

.

Namun atmosfer tiba-tiba berubah.

.

Aku terdiam, tidak berani untuk bergerak. Aku bisa merasakan kembali bulu kudukku yang merinding. Aku mengusap tengkukku dan menelan ludah. Entah kenapa hawanya terasa mencekam. Tapi aku berusaha untuk wajar saja, sebab ini kan kamar seorang necromancer. Aku menoleh kesana kemari, tidak ada yang aneh. Dan saat mulai merasa mengantuk dan melangkah perlahan mendekati tempat tidur, tiba-tiba..

_WUUUUUUSSSH_

Aku tersentak. Angin dingin bertiup sangat kencang sampai-sampai gorden yang menutupi jendela besar di samping kanan kamar ini terbuka lebar. Menyibakkan rambutku. Membelai tengkukku. Aku bisa melihat beranda yang sepi itu dari sini, dan entah kenapa bulu kudukku kembali merinding. Dengan segera, aku menutup jendela besar itu lalu membaringkan tubuhku di atas kasur. Menutup mata dan telinga, mencoba untuk tidak berpikiran yanga aneh dan berusaha untuk tertidur. Namun lagi-lagi..

_TAP _

_TAP _

_TAP_

Degup jantungku berdebar sangat cepat. Tubuhku serasa kaku. Aku yakin baru saja mendengar suara langkah kaki kecil. Samar. Aku berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian lalu bangkit dan dengan cepat menyibak gorden lebar itu.

Srak.

.

Kosong.

Aku tertegun, tidak ada siapapun di sana. Aku menoleh ke samping kanan dan kiri, namun tetap tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dengan cemas lalu kembali kututup gorden itu. Dan baru saja berbalik..

"**Kak, ayo main..."**

DEG! Su.. Suara siapa itu? Siapa? Seperti anak kecil? Siapa? Kakiku serasa terpaku pada lantai, tidak bisa bergerak maju ataupun mundur. Berkali-kali aku menelan ludah, berusaha berpikir itu hanya ilusi. Aku menarik nafas berkali-kali, dan suara itu tidak muncul lagi. Aku bernafas lega, walaupun begitu aku masih saja tetap penasaran sampai akhirnya aku kembali membuka gorden.

Srak.

"**Kita main yuk, kak?"**

_DEG._

Sepasang mata. Menatap. Kosong. Putih. Merasuk ke dalam iris emeraldku yang membulat sempurna. Tepat berada di depan hidungku.

Mulutku terkunci. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang sebahu berada di sana. Berpakaian seperti seorang bangsawan Inggris tahun 50an, tengah menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di jendela sambil tersenyum padaku. Kulitnya berwarna putih pucat, nyaris tak berwarna dengan banyak goresan merah di sana-sini. Bercak-bercak darah terlihat mewarnai baju indahnya. Ia seolah memintaku untuk membukakan jendela besar itu. Aku gemetar. Melangkahkan kakiku ke belakang dan spontan berteriak.

"KYAAAAAAA..!!"

Aku langsung berlari ke atas kasur dan segera menutupi dengan selimut, sampai kepala. Tubuhku gemetar bukan main, tidak bisa tenang. Terbayang kembali wajah polos sang bocah yang berada di jendela tadi. Pandangannya yang menusuk, senyumnya yang polos.. Memang sepintas anak itu tampak seperti anak biasa saja, tetapi perasaanku mengatakan lain.

_Kami-sama.. Kuharap dia bukan.. Bukan.._

_BRAAK_

_DEG!_

A—apa itu tadi? Apa yang terjadi? Aku spontan menutup kedua mataku, berusaha menulikan telinga agar tidak mendengar apa-apa. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku cemas. Lagi-lagi jantungku berdegup kuat sampai terasa sakit. Aku terlalu tegang. Tak salah lagi, itu adalah suara jendela besar yang terbuka.

Dan senyum sang bocah terbayang kembali di benakku. Menghantui pikiranku.

_TAP _

Telingaku tidak bisa diajak kerjasama. Aku mendengar suara langkah. Lagi.

_TAP _

Ia semakin dekat. Kami-sama.. Selamatkanlah aku!

_TAP _

Langkah kaki kecil yang begitu itu terdengar semakin mendekat ke arahku. Aku menutup mataku takut. Berharap semua ini hanya mimpi. Dan sesaat suasana hening, aku berharap bocah—atau makhluk apapun itu pergi. Tapi, aku terpaksa harus membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh saat merasakan sesuatu menyentuh selimut yang menutupi tubuhku. Mencengkramnya dan menggoyangnya pelan.

"**Kak kak, ayo main..****"**

"TIDAK!! TIDAK!!" jeritku, menggelengkan kepala sambil menggigil hebat. Apa yang akan ia lakukan padaku? Kurasakan kedua mataku mulai memanas. Aku takut. Sangat.

"**Kenapa kakak nggak**** mau main sama aku?"**

"TIDAAAAAAK!! POKOKNYA TIDAK MAU!!" raungku, berusaha menahan tangis. Tubuhku gemetar hebat. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, sentuhan di selimutku itu berhenti. Aku membuka mata dan melirik takut, tak berani untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi di sana. Oh, kuharap ia pergi.. Kuhara—

"**Kakak, benci sama aku?"**

Namun ia masih disana. Menunggu.

"**Kalo nggak jawab, berarti kakak nggak**** benci kan?"**

Aku tak bisa menjawab. Kotak suaraku tak mau mengeluarkan suara seperti biasanya. Menyangkut di tenggorokan. Maka aku hanya menggelengkan kepala sembari menutup telinga. Sungguh, suara anak itu kini terngiang-ngiang di telingaku. Ingin rasanya melupakannya, tetapi tak bisa. Aku menutup mata. Menanti apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

"**Ya suda****h, kalo gitu biar aku yang main.."** jawabnya. Aku menghembuskan napas lega, kupikir dia menyerah dan pergi meninggalkanku. Tapi..

"AAAAARGH!!"

Aku berteriak kesakitan. Air mata yang sedari tadi kutahan kini mulai menitik, saat kurasakan beberapa rambutku yang masih di luar selimut dijambak paksa olehnya. Aku spontan memegang rambutku. Tarikannya sangat kuat, sampai-sampai kepalaku serasa mau putus. Aku bertahan sebisanya, dan kurasakan selimut yang menutupi tubuhku ditarik turun.

.

Perlahan.

.

Dan mataku membulat untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Yang kulihat bukan lagi bocah yang polos dan tersenyum. Melainkan monster. Dengan mata merah darah. Senyumnya yang tadi lucu, sekarang terlihat menyeramkan dengan mulut yang lebar dan kelihatan bertaring. Bau amis menguar dari sekujur tubuh monster itu. Amis—bau darah manusia. Wajahnya kini menjadi sangat tirus, menampakkan lekuk-lekuk tengkorak yang hanya dilapisi oleh kulit yang kelewat pucat. Jari-jarinya mengeluarkan kuku sepanjang rambutku.

Dan ia menyeringai.

"AAAAKH!"

Monster itu mengarahkan tangan berkuku panjangnya ke arah leherku dan mencekiknya dengan keras. Aku berusaha bertahan. Cengkramannya kuat sekali, tidak wajar untuk anak yang berusia sekitar 8 tahunan itu. Air mataku kini telah mengalir lagi. Aku menangis sejadinya.

"TIDAAAKK!! Akh, to.. TOLOOONG, AHK!!" teriaku sembari meronta ketakutan. Napasku sudah tersendat-sendat. Cekikannya semakin kuat. Mataku mengerjap. Perlahan kurasakan tenagaku melemah. Mulutku sudah tidak bisa mengambil nafas lagi, seolah aku sudah siap menemui ajal.

Aku menutup mataku. Pasrah. Disinikah harus kuakhiri hidupku?

Sampai akhirnya, samar-samar aku mendengar suara yang tegas dari arah pintu kamar.

"HENTIKAN ERIC!! JAUHI GADIS ITU!!" teriakan itu bergaung di kamar. Aku berusaha membuka mata, tapi percuma, penglihatanku semakin memudar. Akhirnya aku hanya mengandalkan pendengaranku yang perlahan juga mulai berkurang, sepertinya aku akan pingsan. Atau bahkan..

Mati?

Kurasakan cekikan tangan anak itu melemah, dan akhirnya bisa sedikit mengambil nafas. Fuh, untunglah, sepertinya aku tidak ditakdirkan untuk mati sekarang.

"Ahk, ohok, ohok."

Walaupun sudah bisa menarik napas, saluran pernapasanku masih kacau. Aku terbatuk sembari memegang dadaku yang sesak. Namun kemudian aku merasakan tangan yang besar dan hangat menyapu rambutku dan memegang keningku. Kepalaku benar-benar sakit, pening. Sebentar lagi pasti aku akan kehilangan kesadaran. Mataku menyipit. Pandanganku mengabur. Lalu kudengar suara terakhir itu..

"Jangan pernah mengganggu gadis ini, Eric! Aku tidak mau sampai di marahi Itachi gara-gara ini! Mungkin memang lebih baik jika kau dilenyapkan dulu.."

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK..!!"** teriakan melengking menggema di sekitar kamar. Memantul ke setiap sudut. Kupingku sakit. Kepalaku—argh..

Dan teriakan itu menjadi pengiring kesadaranku yang akhirnya menghilang sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

Pagi datang. Perlahan kesadaranku kembali. Aku membuka mataku pelan-pelan, dan sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk langsung menyilaukan mataku. Setelah terbiasa, akhirnya aku bisa melihat jelas seseorang di depan jendela—jendela yang kemarin menjadi media bocah itu untuk masuk ke kamar ini. Sosok itu menatapku dingin.

"Sasuke ya?" tanyaku ragu, berusaha menegakkan diri. Aku memijit pelipis kananku yang masih berdenyut. Pusing. Lalu tiba-tiba keseimbanganku hilang. Aku merasakan tubuhku terhuyung ke pinggir tempat tidur. Dan tepat sebelum aku terjatuh..

_Bruk._

Kurasakan sesuatu menahan tubuhku.

"Kau masih belum pulih benar. Istirahat saja lagi," tukas Sasuke. Wajah stoicnya berhadapan langsung dengan wajahku. Kurasakan kedua tangannya menopang tubuhku. Sasuke pun membantuku duduk kembali dan kemudian menghempaskan dirinya di sebelahku, menerawang ke luar jendela.

"Apa.. tadi malam itu mimpi?" tanyaku kemudian. Kuharap semua itu mimpi. Bocah itu.. Monster.. Darah.. Benar-benar mimpi yang sangat buruk. Kalau saja aku bisa bangun dari 'mimpi' tersebut. Namun ternyata Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia hanya terdiam dan terus memandang ke luar jendela.

Aku menghembuskan napas. Sepertinya lebih baik kalau aku menjelaskan lebih lanjut padanya. "Aku.. Semalam bertemu anak kecil. Umurnya sekitar 8 tahunan, lalu.."

_DEG!_

Aku kembali tersentak mengingat bagaimana rupa anak itu. Aku ingat benar, terakhir sebelum aku menutup mata untuk menahan rasa sakit, aku sempat melihat beberapa belatung keluar dari mulutnya. Menggeliat dan bergerak cepat turun dari mulut anak itu, seolah tak sabar untuk menyentuh tubuhku. Belatung itu..

Rasa mual seketika menjalari perutku yang bergejolak tak karuan mengingat makhluk tersebut. Spontan kututup mulutku dengan tangan dan merasakan cairan hangat mulai membasahi tanganku.

"Ukh, hoeeek..!"

Dan aku langsung merasakan tubuhku terangkat. Sasuke. Ia menggendongku dan dengan cepat menuruni setiap anak tangga yang mengarah ke bawah. Kemudian pemuda itu membawaku ke toilet dan akhirnya menurunkanku di depan westafel.

"Muntahkan di sana," perintah Sasuke sambil berbalik, dan berdiri di balik pintu. Aku pun langsung memuntahkan seluruhnya, apa yang berada di perutku berkali-kali sampai setidaknya bayangan belatung itu keluar dari kepalaku. Aku bernafas lega, setelah mencuci mulutku dengan air, aku kembali mendekati Sasuke.

"Umm, arigatou, Sasuke." ucapku ragu. Menatap langsung kedua mata onyxnya. Aku tidak menyangka ia akan berbuat sampai sejauh ini. Menggendongku yang notabene murid SMA menuruni tangga. Hanya karena aku mual? Apa ia tidak merasa berat? Kupikir ia akan membiarkanku muntah di kamar.

.

_Mungkin sebenarnya Sasuke itu orang baik.._

_._

Aku tersenyum kecil. Ya, mungkin.

Dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan dan berbalik, berjalan keluar dari toilet. Aku melangkah mengikuti.

"Sasuke, tentang anak yang kuceritakan tadi—"

"Tenang saja, nama anak itu Eric. Dia sudah kuhancurkan dan kukembalikan di tempat dia yang seharusnya." potong Sasuke tanpa berbalik. Ia berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil segelas air putih, meneguknya beberapa kali sementara aku masih menatapnya dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

"Di.. Dihancurkan? Maksudnya?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu itu. Yang penting dia tak akan mengganggumu lagi kan?" ketus Sasuke dingin. Aku kehabisan kata-kata, memang sih, buat apa aku tahu? Toh bocah—monster menyeramkan itu tak akan kembali lagi. Aku pun mengangguk pelan.

Sasuke berjalan melewatiku dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Aku terdiam dan memandang ke sekeliling sesaat. Sepertinya ada yang kurang.. Tapi a—

Oh ya, Itachi Nii-san! Mana ya dia? Aku pun mulai mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah dan berjalan mengelilingi rumah megah ini. Namun di saat aku sampai di gudang belakang yang reot—aku tak tahu rumah megah bisa mempunyai gudang seperti ini—, kurasakan sesuatu menyentuh pundakku. Dingin. Mencengkram dengan erat.

Aku terdiam sesaat.

"Eh? AAAAAA..!?"

Jantungku seakan melompat. Bagaimana tidak? Saat aku menoleh, tiba-tiba yang kulihat adalah seorang wanita berambut biru tua panjang. Tentunya itu Mikoto, ibu Sasuke. Tetapi tangannya yang sudah mau jadi tengkorak itu memegangku erat, seakan tak mau melepaskannya. Aku menelan ludah dan berusaha agar tangan itu menjauh dariku, tapi itu percuma. Seberapapun aku berusaha, tangan itu tetap berada di tempatnya. Yah, pasrah sejalah..

"**Sedang apa.. Kau?"** suaranya yang rendah dan dingin membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari pelipisku. Kini aku sendiri, bersama zombie. Mending ada Sasuke, ini? Sendirian, di belakang rumah—apa yang harus kukatakan sekarang? Kedua bola mataku melirik-lirik cemas, berusaha mencari kata yang tepat untuk menghadapi wanita ini.

"Nggg, a—aku mencari Itachi-niisan.." jawabku seadanya.

"**Dia tidak ada.. Sedang ada urusan.. Kau kembalilah bersama Sasuke,"** jawab wanita itu. Aku mengangguk canggung. Lalu Mikoto melepaskan cengkeramannya kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Aku gemetar dan sedikit merinding melihat langkahnya yang goyah itu. Apalagi dengan rambutnya yang sudah semakin panjang sejak terakhir kali aku bertemu. Rasanya seperti melihat sadako. Aku bergidik ngeri dan bergegas keluar dari gudang tersebut.

Sudah berapa kejadian yang kualami di rumah ini? Bahkan ada yang sampai hampir mengambil nyawaku segala. Aku mengacak rambut pink ku dengan kesal. AARGH! Bisa gila aku lama-lama tinggal di rumah menyeramkan seperti ini. Ah, aku harus segera mencari tempat baru untuk tinggal! Tak peduli tentang Sasuke yang dijodohkan dengank—

_DUAK._

"A—aduduh!" aku jatuh terduduk sambil mengusap kepalaku yang terbentur. Haaah, satu lagi kejadian menyebalkan di rumah ini. Lagipula, siapa sih yang jalan tidak lihat-lihat? Tidak tahu bukan ada orang sedang emosi? Maka aku segera mendongak, melihat siapa pelaku penabrakan tersebut.

Dan ternyata. Orang ini lagi. Aku memutar mataku kesal. Mungkin kami memang benar-benar berjodoh. Setiap aku berjalan pasti bertemu dengan pemuda menyebalkan ini. Huh, tidak terima!

"Apa-apaan kau ini hah? Lari-lari seperti anak kecil saja!" pemuda di depanku itu menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Yah, siapa lagi? Tentu saja Uchiha Sasuke. Si makhluk menyebalkan yang satu itu kini memandang sinis padaku.

Ingin sekali rasanya balas membentak, tetapi sayangnya aku sedang tidak minat untuk bertengkar. Maka aku hanya memalingkan muka dan menggumam. "Maaf,". Dan anehnya, entah kenapa aku tidak mau memandang kedua mata onyxnya. Serasa ada yang menusuk dari belakang. Entah apa itu.

"Mandi sana! Itachi bilang, kita harus mengambil barang di tempat kosmu kan?" perintah Sasuke.

Ah ya. Bodohnya aku, mengapa bisa lupa? Hari ini kan aku harus memindahkan barang. Aku menepuk dahi dengan pelan dan kemudian bangkit untuk berdiri.

"Baiklah, aku akan bersiap. Duluan ya, Sasuke." aku tersenyum sebisa mungkin dan melangkahkan kaki menjauhi pemuda itu. Tanpa memedulikan perasaan aneh yang sedari tadi hinggap di hatiku. Aku menoleh ke belakang di tengah langkahku menuju ke toilet.

.

Dan kedua mata emeraldku bertemu dengan mata onyxnya.

.

Tatapan itu.. Aneh.

**To Be Continued**

**xXx**

**

* * *

****Ukh selesai juga (-,-)a oke, ini komentar dari masing-masing kami...**

_**Kuroi Kira : **__Huwoooo, akhirnya selesai juga membuat chapter ini hahahay XD yah kalau ada pertanyaan yang belum terjawab, tunggu selalu chapternya yaaa, soalnya pasti terjawab X3 terus kalo masalah typo jangan salahin saya yaa, soalnya yang bertugas ngoreksi typo adalah Mae-chan atau cumanakecil, jadi salahin dia aja yaaa hohohoho *dihajar Mae-chan dengan kekuatan Yasin (?)* terus, maaf juga kalau kesan horrornya kurang. Habis Kira gak jago (TT_TT) tapi Kira akan terus berusaha, do'ain yaaa X) oke, dadaa aah semuanyaaa..!! Selalu baca fic Kira yaaa XD *kabur sebelum dihajar gara-gara numpang eksis -PLAK*_

_**Cumanakecil**__ : heeeh, nyalahin orang sembarangan lagi (nendang author di atas) ehehe, akhirnyaa selesai juga benerin fic ini O.o saya benerinnya malem malem lho, merinding sendiri jadinya. Maafkan saya kalau deskripsi dan lainnya ada yang kurang, tinggal bilang nanti diperbaiki :D saya tidak mau ngomong banyak-banyak, nanti ngabisin tempat /plak/ review yaaa teman teman :3_

_**Syllie Charm** : ne? ada bagian yang di potong ya? padahal itu harusnya ada di chapter ini loh.... *nangis darah* tapi nanti chapter depan harus ada paragraf yang gw tulisin ya! :3 hehehehe~  
terus Syllie juga mungkin bikin fanart Stoic Necromancer ini. ada Eric juga, jadi pada bisa lihat dia yang asli~~ Eric (c) Syllie loh. *ngaku-ngaku*  
saya juga mau numpang promosi: *ehem* silakan visit account Syllie : _www sylvia65charm deviantart com ___ (yang spasi ganti sama . )buat gambar-gambar bikinan Syllie, paling banyak gambar-gambar Pokemon sama Original Character punya Syllie._ (*v*)

**Yooosh..!! Sekian dari kami, sampai jumpa di next chapter..!! Revieeew please?? X3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yooo, semuanyaaaa..! ****XD Ehem, pertama-tama kami mau mengumumkan kalau kemungkinan besar di fic ini tidak ada lemon, paling cuma slight aja. Sebab walaupun ratenya M, kami lebih menekankan Horrornya saja (^^)a**

**Mohon maaf kalau ada yang kecewa, soalnya yang suka lemon di antara kami cuma Kira aja. Jadi kami mengubah genrenya jadi Horror/Supranatural. Kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin, agar fic ini tidak mengecewakan X3**

**Baiklah. Selamat membacaaa..!**

**xXx**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto..

Genre : Horror/Supranatural

Pairing : SasuSaku

**STOIC NECROMANCER**

**xXx**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Di perjalanan...**

"Kau ini, mandi lama sekali sih?" ketus Sasuke marah. Aku tertawa cengengesan, yah aku mengaku salah. Habis gara-gara sabunnya jatuh ke dalam kloset, terpaksa harus beli sabun lagi di warung yang jaraknya cukup jauh.

"Maaaf, habis aku kan tidak sengaja," gumamku sambil menggaruk rambut pinkku yang tidak gatal. Sasuke mendengus.

Kami terus berjalan dalam hening. Dan lama-lama aku mengambil jarak beberapa meter dengan Sasuke. Entah kenapa aku selalu takut kalau dekat dengannya, mengingat mayat-mayat yang dipanggilnya, aku jadi merinding sendiri. Lalu aku melihat seseorang di depanku, rambutnya yang berwarna hitam kelimis dan kulit putih pucat itu, aku seperti mengenalnya. Ah, itu Sai..!

"Saaaiii..!" teriakku sambil mendekatinya dengan senyum ceria. Sai menatapku kaget lalu ikut tersenyum.

"Wah, Sakura rupanya. Aku pikir siapa, mau ke mana Sakura?" tanyanya ramah seperti biasa.

"Mau ke tempat kos-kosan, aku sudah menemukan tempat baru untuk ditinggali, hehehehehe," jawabku ceria dan berusaha menyembunyikan ketakutanku saat kurasakan hawa menusuk dari punggungku. Sepertinya Sasuke mendekat.

"Benarkah? Seperti apa tempatmu yang ba-"

Sai tertegun melihat ke belakangku. Dia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, aku bingung lalu aku menoleh ke belakang. Uuugh, benar saja Sasuke rupanya. Seperti sebelumnya, dia menatapku dan Sai seperti jijik melihat serangga. Aku mendengus kesal melihatnya, apalagi setelah kurasakan Sai juga agak gemetar melihat onyx Sasuke.

"Sasuke..! Berhenti menatap kami seperti itu..!" cerocosku agak marah. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya.

"Memangnya... aku harus menatap kalian seperti apa?" tanyanya tanpa ada sedikitpun rasa bersalah. Aku menggertakan gigiku kesal, lalu berbalik. Saat itu juga, Sasuke berjalan melewatiku dan Sai sambil bergumam...

"Ayo pergi, Sakura..." gumamnya tanpa berbalik. Sai terbengong melihat kami berdua. Wajar saja, dia kan belum tahu apa yang terjadi dan sebaiknya dia tidak perlu tahu.

"Sa.. Sakura, dia kok.. kamu? Eh?" sepertinya Sai bingung harus bilang apa. Aku tersenyum di depannya.

"Tenang saja, gak ada apa-apa kok. Jangan pikir aneh-aneh ya..! Kamu kan tahu aku sangat benci si sombong itu..!" ketusku. Sai terdiam masih menatapku heran, lalu dia ikut mengangguk ragu.

"Hehe bagus..! Nah, aku pergi dulu yaaa," gumamku ceria lalu melambaikan tanganku padanya. Sai membalas lambaianku ragu. Dari matanya, aku bisa melihat adanya keraguan pada pernyataanku padanya.

**Beberapa saat kemudian..**

"Waah, tak kusangka barangku sebanyak ini," gumamku saat sedang membereskan semua barangku. Sasuke mendengus.

"Bawa yang perlu saja, kenapa sih?" tanya Sasuke kesal, melihat banyaknya tas yang kubawa. Aku menatapnya kesal.

"Tentu saja, semua ini perlu..! Keperluan cewek kan banyak..!" balasku. Sasuke memutar bola matany bosan, lalu dia membawakan semua koperku. Yah, cuma 4 sih.

"Biar aku bawakan sampai rumah, kau ke supermarket saja, belikan bahan makanan yang sudah habis. Ini daftarnya, Itachi yang bilang," jelasnya dengan tenang. Aku melongo melihat banyaknya daftar makanan tersebut.

"Yaaaa deh," jawabku malas. Sasuke tidak membalas dan langsung keluar dari tempat kosku. Dia ke arah kanan, sedangkan aku ke kiri. Kami ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Haaah, Sasuke itu orangnya seperti apa yaaa?" gumamku pada diriku sendiri. Aku memang masih penasaran pada Sasuke. Selain necromancer, rahasia apa lagi yang dia punya ya? Apa dia punya cewek yang disukai? Atau kekuatan lain? Atau... Ah, buat apa dipikirkan?

Aku terus melamun, sampai aku sadar ada gedung di ujung jalan yang kutapaki. Aku memperhatikannya, tampaknya gedung itu sudah cukup tua. Gedung itu di cat putih, dan ada bagian tembok yang retak juga berlumut, seperti rumah hantu, aku pun bergidik ngeri. Tapi aku tersenyum senang saat melihat tulisan bahwa itu adalah Supermarket. Fuh, lumayan daripada harus ke supermarket yang biasa tapi masih harus jalan jauh lagi. Akhirnya tanpa ragu aku memasuki supermarket itu. Walaupun dari luar tampak seram, tapi dalamnya tidak juga. Bersih, seperti supermarket yang baru.

Aku segera mengeluarkan daftar belanjaan dan mengambil trolly. Saking sepinya, suara roda trollyku terdengar di semua bagian supermarket. Tapi aku tidak mempedulikan hal itu, dan tetap belanja sambil bersenandung agar tidak terlalu sepi. Aku lumayan puas di sini, karena selain gedungnya luas, semua kebutuhan juga lumayan lengkap. Dan saat yang tak pernah terlupakan bagiku, adalah saat aku berada di paling ujung gedung.

Tempat paling ujung ini, cahayanya agak redup, mungkin karena agak jauh dari jendela ya. Sama seperti tadi malam, saat aku mengambil botol mayonaise, tiba-tiba aku tersentak. Bulu kudukku kembali berdiri, tanganku terhenti kemudian mengusap leher belakangku. Aku merinding, entah kenapa hawanya terasa mencekam. Degup jantungku juga kembali terdengar kencang. Merasakan firasat buruk, aku langsung mengambil botol mayonaise itu dan segera mendorong trollyku balik arah, menuju pintu keluar. Nafasku agak berburu, aku terengah-engah, aku berlari karena gedung itu memang luas. Tiba-tiba...

TAP

CIIIT !

Aku ngos-ngosan dan menghentikan trollyku tiba-tiba. Beberapa jarak di depanku, aku bisa melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang menundukkan kepalanya. Aku menyipitkan mataku, rasanya aku mengenal anak itu. Peganganku pada gagang trolly semakin kencang bersamaan dengan degup jantungku yang juga semakin kencang. Lalu aku tersentak begitu menyadarinya, dia memakai baju bangsawan Inggris abad 50an. Oh, tidak mungkin...

Eric?

Anak berambut pirang itu berjalan perlahan ke arahku. Tiap langkahnya bergema di ruangan supermarket tersebut. Matanya yang biru menatap langsung mata emeraldku. Eric berhenti beberapa langkah di depanku dan dia mendongakkan kepalanya. Bibirnya terkembang membentuk seulas senyuman. Mataku membulat dan aku menelan ludah...

"Halo, kak..."

**To Be Continued**

**xXx**

**Untuk A/N, kami bertiga mengucapkan MAAF yang sebesar-besarnya. Karena sudah (sangat) telat mengupdate fic yang satu ini, mana pendek banget lagi *plak* ini semua dikarenakan kemalasan kami bertiga *ditabok* dan sekarang ditambah kami Alhamdulillah naik ke kelas 3 SMP horeee! *menari hula bertiga (?)* karena tuntutan untuk belajar demi ulangan nasional dan untuk masuk SMA nanti, kami menyatakan diri untuk HIATUS beberapa saat. Kalaupun ada yang tidak hiatus, paling itu Kira Desuke alias saya sendiri. Tapi yang ngasih ide aja (syllie charm) hiatus, gimana saya mau ngelanjutin? =='a *dikejar mae dan Syl*  
**

**Yooosh..! Sekian dari kami, TERIMA KASIH BANYAK untuk yang mereview maupun hanya membaca sampai sini. Sampai jumpa di next chapter..! Revieeew please? X3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yosh! Kami come back minnaa~ :D Yah walaupun mungkin updatenya agak malas-malasan wahahaha #kicked# chapter ini lumayan panjang, karena mengandung beberapa inti cerita. Mohon dimaklumi :)**

**Oke, langsung saja. Happy reading!**

**Story plot by Syllie Charm**

**Typing fic and horror scene by Kira Desuke**

**Beta by cumanakecil**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning : OOC, AU, OC

Pairing : SasuSaku

Genre : Horror/Suspense/Mystery/Fantasy/Slight Romance

**.**

**.**

**STOIC NECROMANCER**

**.**

**.**

"E... ric.." Sakura terpaku di tempat. Meski pikirannya mendesak dirinya untuk segera berbalik dan secepatnya pergi dari sana, tetap saja kakinya tidak mau menurutinya. Kedua kaki jenjangnya malah terdiam—bergetar dengan hebatnya. Seluruh anggota badannya serasa beku. Syaraf motoriknya seakan terhenti, tidak bisa mengirimkan rangsang dari otak kepada efektor di bagian tubuhnya untuk merespon dan segera berlari, meninggalkan tempat itu.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _Suara langkah itu bergema dalam ruangan. Sepatu mungil milik sang bangsawan beradu pelan dengan tanah yang dipijaknya, menimbulkan gelombang bunyi yang kemudian dipantulkan ke segala arah oleh dinding-dinding yang mengelilinginya. Sakura bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya menegang, berdiri seketika.

Ia terjebak.

"A—Aa.." gadis berambut soft pink itu tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Ingin berteriak, namun lidahnya terasa kelu. Air mata mulai menggenang di kedua indera pengelihatannya sementara _'makhluk'_ berambut pirang itu semakin berjalan mendekat. Semakin dekat, hingga jarak mereka tinggal beberapa sentimeter, dipisahkan oleh udara dingin yang menyengat setiap inci kulit gadis itu.

Setan kecil berambut pirang tersebut mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Sakura sesaat lalu menyeringai. Seringai yang sempat Sakura lihat dulu di samping tempat tidurnya. **"Nee-san kenapa menangis?" **nada polos yang itu. Lagi. Tapi seringai tidak hilang dari wajahnya yang tak terbaca, malah terus melebar. Meninggalkan kesan menyeramkan yang terus bertambah—terlebih ketika dilihatnya kepala _'makhluk'_ itu sudah tidak sempurna lagi. Dan kedua matanya yang terus menatap kosong pada Sakura.

"**Kalau nee-san menangis..." **Eric menggantungkan kata-katanya. Sakura menelan ludah saat melihat satu-dua belatung mulai keluar dari mulut sobek anak bangsawan tahun 50-an tersebut. Kedua mata kosongnya mulai memerah—dan seringai lebarnya mulai menunjukkan apa yang di dalam sana. Taring-taring yang berjejer, siap mengoyak daging menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. Persis waktu itu, **"..aku bisa dimarahi Sasuke—sa—"**

"Eric,"

Sakura tersentak kaget, serasa ritme degup jantungnya bertambah hingga beberapa kali dan memompa darah lebih cepat. Suara bariton dingin yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakangnya membuat Sakura spontan menahan napasnya—namun sekejap membuat wajah Eric kembali menjadi anak polos seperti sebelumnya. Gadis berambut pink itu menolehkan kepala dengan pelan— dan kedua mata emeraldnya bersirobok dengan dua mata onyx sosok di belakangnya.

"Sa—sasuke?" Sakura bisa merasakan suaranya yang masih bergetar dan terbata-bata. Sasuke berdiri dengan tampang stoic khasnya, dengan memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celananya. Perasaan lega sedikit terbersit di dada Sakura. Yah, setidaknya dengan adanya si necromancer muda yang bisa mengendalikan setan atau mayat hidup sesuka hatinya, wajar saja Sakura merasakan itu bukan?

Pemuda berambut raven itu tidak merespon Sakura. Dengan mata onyxnya, dia menatap Eric tajam. Sebelum anak kecil itu membuka mulutnya, Sasuke menyela.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang jangan seenaknya menakuti gadis ini? Lagipula aku menyuruhmu apa tadi, hah?"

Nada bicara Sasuke yang pelan namun tegas membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri. Gadis itu bahkan bisa melihat 'makhluk' di depannya kini merunduk dalam, sembari memainkan ujung bajunya—persis seperti anak kecil yang tengah dimarahi oleh orang tuanya.

"_**Sorry..**_" jawab Eric dengan logat Inggrisnya yang khas. Melihat Eric yang dimarahi dan dibentak seperti itu mau tak mau membuat Sakura iba juga. Dilihat dari segi manapun, sebenarnya Eric hanyalah seorang anak kecil berumur lima tahun. Lagipula bukankah dari tadi malam 'bocah' itu hanya mengajak Sakura untuk bermain bersama? Yah, walau caranya salah.

**"Aku hanya ingin bermain dengan Sakura-nee, aku penasaran kenapa Sakura-nee dipilih Itachi-sama jadi istri Sasuke-sama," **jawab Eric apa adanya. Mata biru langitnya menatap Sakura meminta persetujuan—mungkin lebih tepatnya tatapan maut yang sering dilancarkan anak kecil meminta belas kasihan.

Sasuke mendengus, "Itu bukan urusanmu anak kecil, lebih baik sekarang kau—"

"Sa-Sasuke," sela Sakura, tepat sebelum Sasuke hendak melancarkan bentakannya kepada setan kecil itu. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Jangan terlalu kasar begitu, kasihan Eric. Lagipula dia hanya mengajakku main, tidak lebih," bela Sakura, sambil mengelus kepala Eric yang bersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya—ia bisa merasakan rambutnya yang kasar dan tak terawat, serta sebuah celah kecil yang seakan membelah dua kepalanya. Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya mengelus 'makhluk' seperti ini.

"Lalu, kenapa kau sampai ketakutan begitu? Aliran darah dan degup jantungmu kacau. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Itu artinya ketakutan, dasar bodoh." Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan sinis, sebelum ia mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Sudahlah, sana pergi," satu jentikan jari dan Eric langsung menghilang dari belakang Sakura. Berubah menjadi abu yang berterbangan dan menyebar di dalam gedung. Lalu bersamaan mengikuti angin yang berhembus menuju pintu keluar.

Sakura menatap kepergian abu Eric tersebut—sampai ia bisa merasakan seseorang berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Ia mendongak, dan degup jantungnya seakan berhenti kembali ketika kedua mata emeraldnya langsung berhadapan dengan dua mata onyx pemiliknya—ia harus menahan napas untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Sudah selesai belanjanya?"

"Su-Sudah," tangan Sakura bergerak mendorong Sasuke agar laki-laki itu mundur dan sedikit menjauh darinya. "jangan dekat-dekat seperti itu, aku bisa lebih takut denganmu ketimbang Eric." ujar gadis itu pelan—ia segera berkutat kembali dengan troli belanjaannya dan mendorongnya menuju meja kasir.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, dan berjalan di belakang Sakura. Mengikuti gadis itu berjalan mendorong belanjaan menuju kasir terdekat. Sakura menaruh barang-barangnya di atas meja kasir.

Sang penjaga kasir bekerja dalam diam, sementara Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Ia mengerinyitkan dahinya menyadari keadaan supermarket yang sudah tidak layak, sebelum akhirnya pandangannya berakhir pada penjaga kasir di depannya. Ia hendak tersenyum, namun semuanya terhenti ketika ia melihat rupa sang penjaga kasir dengan jelas. Napasnya tersendat seketika.

Wanita itu memang memakai seragam biasa pada umumnya, tetapi seragam itu terlihat sangat kumuh dan penuh dengan bercak darah, dengan sebuah sobaken panjang dari bawah dada hingga ke perut. Tangan kanan dan beberapa bagian tubuh lainnya gosong seperti habis terbakar. Lehernya yang berlumuran darah terlihat patah, menyebabkan kepala wanita itu tidak tegak seperti orang-orang pada umumnya—namun terkulai begitu saja ke bawah.

Dan Sakura terpaksa harus menahan napasnya lagi ketika ia menyadari, kepala wanita penjaga kasir itu bocor, mengeluarkan darah yang mengalir melewati mata, hidung, bibir hingga menetes di bawah dagunya dan mengenai meja kasir di bawahnya. Setengah rambutnya seperti habis terbakar, mata putihnya menatap Sakura tajam tanpa emosi, mulutnya terbuka mengucapkan sesuatu. Walau bagi Sakura seperti erangan.

"**Apa... ini.. sudah.. semua?" **pertanyaan yang dikeluarkan tetap sama seperti penjaga kasir pada umumnya. Tapi tetap saja Sakura terlalu terpaku dengan penampilan sang penjaga kasir. Benar dugaannya sejak awal, supermarket ini memang tidak beres.

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang ketakutan—ia bisa merasakan tangan sang gadis dalam genggamannya bergetar hebat. Setelah menghela nafas sesaat, Sasuke mengangguk dan menatap mata putih di depannya, "Hn, itu sudah semua. Berapa?" tanya Sasuke dan mengambil dompet di saku belakangnya. Sakura masih gemetar di samping Sasuke, semakin mencengkram erat tangan Sasuke yang digenggamnya. Kulit putih meronanya mulai memucat kembali.

Sang penjaga kasir itu terdiam sesaat. Dengan pelan ia menggerakkan jari dan menghitung barang Sakura tanpa menggunakan mesin kasir usang di depannya. Sakura lagi-lagi harus terbengong melihat tangan sang penjaga kasir yang penuh lecet—dan bukan cuma itu, jari kelingking dan jari manisnya hilang, hanya jari tengah, jari telunjuk, dan jempol yang tersisa. Darah masih mengalir keluar dari dua tempat yang hilang tersebut, hingga Sakura bisa melihat darah-darah itu perlahan menetes di atas beberapa barang belanjaan miliknya. Membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"**Semua.. 50 yen," **ucap sang penjaga kasir, Sasuke mengeluarkan satu lembar uang dan memberikannya pada wanita aneh tersebut. Tanpa meminta tolong kepada sang penjaga kasir, Sasuke mengambil inisiatif untuk memasukkan barang-barangnya sendiri ke dalam kantong plastik dan membawanya.

"Ambil saja kembaliannya," ucap Sasuke sebelum keluar dari gedung supermaket yang angker itu dengan cepat. Sakura mengikuti di belakangnya sembari berlari kecil. Kedua tangan mereka masih terpaut—niat Sakura untuk melepas genggaman tangannya dari tangan Sasuke surut seketika saat ia melihat penjaga kasir itu menyeringai lebar kepadanya.

Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan keluar. Rasa heran terbesit di benak Sakura saat melihat hari di luar sudah malam. Hei, sudah berapa lama mereka di dalam gedung supermarket itu? Sakura pun masih mencengkram lengan Sasuke, sampai calon suaminya itu menegurnya.

"Mau sampai kapan memegang tanganku? Kita sudah keluar dari supermarket itu," ujar sang Uchiha dengan dingin. Sakura tersentak kaget. Dengan salah tingkah dia melepaskan tangan Sasuke. Sejurus kemudian, pemuda raven itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dan Sakura bisa melihat bekas memerah di telapak tangan Sasuke saat tadi dia mencengkramnya.

"Aa—Ma-Maaf," ucap Sakura terbata, Sasuke tidak merespon. Sepertinya cengkraman Sakura cukup menyakitkan, "Sasuke, sebenarnya supermarket tadi itu—"

"Kau lihat saja belakang," potong Sasuke cepat sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Sakura kebingungan, namun akhirnya dia turuti saja perkataan Sasuke dan sedetik kemudian matanya terbelalak.

Gedung itu hilang. Gedung putih besar dengan isinya yang lengkap, lenyap seketika. Hanya tersisa beberapa puing seperti habis terbakar. Sebelum Sakura sempat menanyakan alasan mengapa bisa begini, Sasuke sudah membuka mulutnya untuk menjelaskan.

"Itachi bilang, gedung supermaket itu terbakar lima tahun yang lalu. Dalam semalam, semuanya langsung hangus tak berbekas. Tapi untungnya api tidak menyulut gedung dan rumah lain di sampingnya," Sasuke melirik Sakura yang masih terpaku menatap tanah kosong di belakang mereka. "Kebakaran naas itu memakan satu korban jiwa dan sepertinya penduduk sekitar tidak berniat untuk membangun gedungnya kembali. Korban meninggal itu adalah penjaga kasir yang berhadapan dengan kita tadi," jelas Sasuke dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Sakura langsung beranjak mengikuti.

"Tapi.." Sakura terlihat memainkan jarinya, "kenapa wanita itu bisa menjadi korban? Dia terlambat menyelamatkan diri, atau bagaimana?" tanyanya. Terlihat sekali kalau dia sangat penasaran. Sasuke menghela napas panjang dan menunduk, memandangi batu kerikil di sepanjang jalan.

"Kurang lebih memang begitu," Sasuke terlihat berpikir sesaat. "Menurut Itachi, wanita itu sedang membereskan barang di counter paling pojok di belakang dan tidak menyadari api yang muncul karena arus pendek listrik. Tapi nasib baik tidak berpihak padanya, sebuah rak barang jatuh menimpa tubuhnya ketika dia berusaha lari, kepalanya bocor karena terbentur ujung rak, dia pingsan dan terbakar. Begitulah.." jelas Sasuke. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca.

Sakura menutup matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Mengerikan," bisiknya. "Dia pasti sangat ketakutan waktu itu."

"Pasti," Sasuke kembali memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. "Saat kematian berada di depan mata, semua manusia tanpa terkecuali pasti akan ketakutan meski sedikit,"

"Kau juga?" tanya Sakura pelan. Sasuke melirik Sakura sesaat.

"Hn," pemuda raven itu mengangguk, mempercepat langkahnya dan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih hanyut dalam pikirannya. Kematian, semua orang pasti takut itu. Tapi setakut apapun itu, manusia hanya bisa berharap. Takdir hidup dan mati ada di tangan Yang Maha Kuasa. Jika Yang di Atas Sana sudah berkehendak, maka manusia hanya bisa pasrah.

_Kematian. Satu kata dengan begitu banyak rahasia._

Kedua sosok ini masih berjalan dalam keheningan. Sakura bingung harus bicara apa—ia hanya menatap punggung Sasuke yang tegap di depannya. Jujur saja, Sakura adalah gadis yang serba ingin tahu. Tak terkecuali apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke tentang dirinya. Apa karena Itachi seenaknya menjodohkan Sasuke dengannya, membuat Sasuke membenci dirinya? Hah, seandainya saja Sakura mempunyai kekuatan yang sama dengan Itachi yang bisa membaca pikiran orang lain.

.

* * *

.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Sekarang mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan rumah mewah Sasuke. Di dalam, Mikoto menyambut mereka seperti biasa. Sebelum Sasuke memberikan kantong belanjaannya pada Mikoto, Sasuke membuka dan melihat isinya. Benar saja dugaannya, semua barang belanjaan utuh yang tadi dibeli Sakura, hangus. Sakura hendak protes, tapi Sasuke sudah keburu mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah barang hangus itu. Jarinya mengeluarkan cahaya yang menyilaukan mata, dan hanya dalam hitungan detik, semua barang menjadi seperti saat Sakura membelinya tadi.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat tatapan bingung Sakura, "Satu hal yang aku punya tapi Itachi tidak, adalah kekuatan meregenerasi atau bisa disebut menyembuhkan," dia memberikan kantong belanjaan pada Mikoto. "Tapi kekuatan ini hanya berlaku pada barang, juga orang yang masih hidup. Kalau aku bisa meregenerasi mayat hidup, sudah kubuat ibuku cantik seperti dulu," dengus Sasuke. Sakura sedikit menahan tawa melihat wajah sebal Sasuke.

"**Sudah malam, lebih baik kalian tidur sekarang," **ucap Mikoto tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura spontan menghentikan tawanya dan menundukkan kepala. Sakura melirik Sasuke saat laki-laki itu mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua rumahnya.

Sasuke menuntun Sakura ke dalam kamarnya yang dulu, "Sana tidur, aku ada urusan," sebelum Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya, Sakura menahan tangan Sasuke. Wajahnya terlihat ketakutan seperti sebelumnya.

"A-Anu.." Sasuke mengernyit melihat wajah Sakura yang terlihat kebingungan—dan tambah heran lagi saat wajah Sakura perlahan memerah dan berkata, "aku takut tidur sendiri,"

Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa, membuat semburat merah di kedua pipi Sakura bertambah jelas. "Ta-Tapi ini semua karena.." Sasuke tidak menunggu lagi, dia masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Tanpa ekspresi, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan mendudukkan gadis itu ke atas kasur.

"Cepat tidur sekarang," pemuda berambut raven itu menarik sebuah kursi di sampingnya dan dia pun duduk di samping ranjang Sakura, membelakangi gadis itu. Sakura terdiam sesaat, namun akhirnya dia merapikan kasurnya, dan gadis itu membaringkan diri menghadap punggung Sasuke.

Sakura masih tidak bisa tidur. Ia masih menatap punggung Sasuke yang enggan berbalik. Entah kenapa wajahnya memerah mengingat sudah beberapa kali Sasuke menyelamatkan hidupnya—mungkin. Sakura menarik selimut hingga lehernya, "Sasuke.." panggil Sakura sebelum hanyut ke dalam mimpinya. "Terima kasih.."

Untuk beberapa saat Sasuke masih tidak merespon. Pemuda itu hanya terdiam, sampai akhirnya sebuah gumaman khas pemuda itu terdengar walau samar. Sakura tersenyum simpul mendengar jawaban singkat itu, perlahan dia menutup matanya.

.

* * *

.

Satu jam berlalu. Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap wajah Sakura yang sudah tertidur dengan pulas. Sasuke terdiam sebelum akhirnya dia mengelus rambut pink Sakura sesaat. Namun dengan cepat dia menarik tangannya kembali dan berbalik. Ia mengacak rambutnya dan menggerutu kesal. "Tch, apa yang kau pikirkan Sasuke?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Pikirannya sudah kemana-mana sekarang, tapi begitu mengingat ada tugas yang harus dilaksanakannya, Sasuke kembali menormalkan pikirannya. Dia menjentikkan jarinya, dan tak lama kemudian abu yang berterbangan dari luar masuk ke dalam sela-sela jendela. Para abu itu berkumpul membentuk sosok yang semakin lama menyerupai anak kecil. Terus berkumpul, saling menyatu dengan yang lainnya. Hingga sekarang sudah bukan abu lagi, melainkan seorang anak kecil berambut pirang bermata biru, memakai baju bangsawan Inggris tahun 50-an, dan sepatu tebal.

"_Take care of her, Eric_." setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasuke langsung berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Suara langkah kakinya bergema dalam diam, dan pemuda itu tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar jawaban Eric samar-samar dari kamar yang baru saja ditinggalkannya.

**"Yes, sir."**

Setelah itu, Sasuke yang turun ke bawah mendapati Itachi tengah santai menikmati teh bersama Mikoto. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan _'oh-hai-Sasuke'_ namun tak digubris. Itachi yang mengerti tatapan Sasuke, menyudahi acara minum tehnya dan berjalan mengikuti adiknya tersebut. Kedua Uchiha bersaudara itu akan melakukan pertemuan khusus. Bukan pertemuan biasa, itu sudah pasti. Karena lokasi pertemuannya adalah pusat makam di Konoha. Sudah pasti anggota pertemuan lainnya bukan sembarang manusia atau malah _bukan_ manusia.

Sesampai di sana, Sasuke menatap Itachi dan mengangguk. Itachi hanya terkekeh kecil melihat wajah serius adik semata wayangnya tersebut, sebelum akhirnya ia mengikuti gerakan adiknya—mengangkat tangan kanannya. Entah kata-kata apa yang mereka ucapkan, namun sesaat mereka mengucapkan kata-kata itu tanah sekitar mereka langsung bergetar.

Gempa bumi? Bukan. Lalu apa? Itachi dan Sasuke menurunkan tangannya beberapa detik kemudian. Getaran tanah itu berhenti. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, memang tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi baru akan dimulai saat tanah dalam kuburan di paling pojok tiba-tiba bergerak, disusul kuburan yang lain.

Ya, puluhan tanah kuburan di sekitar Itachi dan Sasuke nampak bergerak. Perlahan-lahan sesuatu muncul dari puluhan tanah kuburan yang membelah itu. Ada tangan dulu yang keluar, kepala dulu, kaki dulu, yang pasti semua tubuh keluar dari kuburannya. Keadaan mereka semua beragam, ada yang hancur berantakan sampai masih utuh seperti baru.

Ada yang memegang kepalanya yang terpisah dari tubuhnya, ada yang bersimbah darah. Beberapa dari mereka hanya tersisa tulangnya. Terlihat beberapa sosok yang matanya menggantung—siap jatuh ke tanah kapan saja. Mereka bangkit dari kuburnya, berdiri dan menatap kedua Uchiha bersaudara dengan tatapan dingin. Menunggu kata-kata yang akan dikeluarkan orang yang sudah membangkitkan mereka tanpa permisi.

"Maaf kami membangkitkan kalian seenaknya," ucap Itachi sopan memulai pembicaraan.

Itachi melirik Sasuke, tanda menyuruh Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya. Sasuke mendengus sesaat sebelum akhirnya dia membuka mulut untuk menyambung perkataan Sasuke. "Sebentar lagi, kejadian seratus ribu tahun yang lalu akan kembali terulang." mendengar penuturan Sasuke, semua mayat itu tertegun. Ada yang bingung, ada yang mengerti.

"Kita semua harus bersiap untuk 'itu'..."

.

.

.

Di saat yang bersamaan, nun jauh di sana. Jauh dari peradaban—masuk ke dalam sebuah hutan gelap yang tak terjamah orang. Seseorang juga tengah melakukan pertemuan khusus. Ia memimpin sendiri, dan ia juga tidak hanya membangkitkan mayat-mayat manusia. Beberapa makhluk berkaki empat—dari yang kecil sampai tinggi menjulang. Kedua bersaudara Uchiha harus berdua untuk membangkitkan beberapa puluh kuburan. Tapi orang itu hanya sendirian, dan dia dapat membangkitkan puluhan bahkan ratusan 'makhluk' yang sudah mati dari seabad yang lalu. Semua sudah jelas sekarang.

_Orang itu bisa jadi jauh lebih kuat dari Sasuke dan Itachi._

Rupa orang itu tidak terlihat. Dia memakai topi dan tudung yang menutupi wajahnya. Dilihat dari bentuk tubuhnya, sosok itu seperti anak SMA dan kurang lebih seumuran dengan Sasuke juga Sakura. Sinar bulan yang menembus celah-celah pepohonan itu menerangi wajah gelap sosok tersebut yang menyeringai kecil.

Tak lama, dia memanggil tiga orang yang memakai baju samurai. Dilihat dari keadaannya, tiga orang itu sudah mati kurang lebih seabad yang lalu. Tetapi dengan mudahnya orang itu memakai kekuatan yang sama dengan Sasuke—kekuatan regenerasi. Kekuatan itu membuat tiga orang samurai tadi terlihat seperti orang hidup. Atau lebih tepatnya seperti robot yang hanya mendengarkan perintah dari orang yang bersangkutan.

Seringai di wajahnya kini bertambah lebar. "Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Tsunade. Tiga samurai yang dulu ditakuti dan disegani orang banyak," dia tersenyum puas. "Khu khu, sekarang kalian kembali lagi ke dunia fana ini. Berterima kasihlah padaku yang akan memberi kalian sebuah misi yang sangat mudah,"

Tiga orang itu tidak merespon. Menunggu titah pembangkit mereka selanjutnya.

"Sebentar lagi, perang yang membuat kalian bertiga mati akan terulang di sini." sosok itu merendahkan suaranya. "Kalian pasti masih menyimpan dendam kan? Pada keturunan Uchiha, klan yang menyebabkan kalian mati terbunuh sia-sia,"

Dia tertawa kecil. "Sekarang, tuntaskanlah dendam kalian. Bunuhlah mereka dengan perlahan—supaya mereka bisa merasakan nikmatnya disiksa." orang itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa lebih keras.

"Namun sebelumnya, kalian harus membunuh seorang gadis," dengan segera, mimik wajah sosok itu berubah. Ia memicingkan mata dan mendengus kesal. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menggeleng pelan. "_My, my.. _Dia gadis malang yang seharusnya tidak terlibat masalah ini. Tapi Itachi memilihnya, dan sekarang dia akan menjadi istri Sasuke untuk membangun kembali klan terkutuk itu."

Suasana mencekam mewarnai atmosfer malam itu. Bulan purnama memancarkan sinarnya dengan terang, diiringi dengan angin malam yang berhembus pelan. Dua kubu yang berjauhan mulai memerintahkan strategi perang mereka masing-masing. Membangun kembali tragedi yang terjadi beratus ribu tahun yang lalu. Tragedi kegelapan yang mengorbankan banyak nyawa, darah, dan kehormatan. Peristiwa yang menuai dendam dan perang dingin yang terjadi hingga kini. Dan segalanya akan dimulai kembali.

Sekarang.

_"Bunuhlah Sakura Haruno dan bawa kepalanya padaku,"_

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**_Kira Desuke : _**_Okeeh, Syl! Lu gimana sih, makin melenceng dari cerita sebenarnya nih "orz Ah tahulah hahaha, minna yang buat cerita kan Syllie Charm, jadi kalau aneh salahin dia. Terus kalau ada typo, salahin cumanakecil, kan dia yang ngebeta hohohoho~ #gak mau rugi –dihajar Mae dan Syl# hehe bercanda, kalau horror scenenya kurang kerasa juga tetep aja aku yang disalahin #mojok# yup, makasih banyak yang sudah review sebelumnya, kami sangat menghargainya XD masalah lemon? Err, kalau di sini paling cuma slight. Gomen ne~ (_,_)_

**_Cumanakecil : _**_Akhirnya selesai juga -_-" Kira, gaya tulisan kita emang beda banget ya? Susah nyamainnya orz. Nambah sekitar 300 words nih hehehehe /plak/ tapi kok saya ngebacanya nggak begitu serem-serem amat ya..? *salahin Kira! /plak* atau entah sayanya saja? Disini saya tambahin beberapa paragraf, dan beberapa penggantian diksi dalam kalimat. Mohon maaf kalo masih ada typo dan kekuranghorroran, *bowed*_

_Mind to review, minna?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Story and plot by ****Syllie Charm**

**Typing fic and horror/romance scene by ****Kira Desuke**

**Beta and description by ****cumanakecil**

**sykucil™**

**.**

**.**

Warning : OOC, AU, OC [Eric]

Genre : Fantasy/Horror/Romance

Main Pair : SasuSaku

**.**

**.**

**:****STOIC NECROMANCER****:**

**.**

**CHAPTER 5**

**.**

Gadis itu masih terlelap di bawah alam sadarnya saat ia merasakan seberkas cahaya menerobos masuk—menyilaukan matanya. Haruno Sakura dengan enggan membuka kelopak matanya, menggerakkan perlahan badannya yang terasa kaku setelah tidur lelap semalaman. Tangannya bergerak seolah ingin menggapai sesuatu di samping kanan tempat tidurnya, Sakura yang masih setengah sadar itu hanya bisa mengernyitkan alisnya karena tidak mendapati siapapun di sampingnya. Aneh. Sakura masih ingat persis kalau tadi malam—

"Cepat siap-siap atau kau akan terlambat masuk sekolah hari ini," alih-alih mendengar ucapan selamat pagi, ia dikagetkan dengan suara bariton khas yang dingin. Refleks, gadis berambut _soft pink _itu membelalakkan mata hijau emeraldnya dan menoleh cepat ke arah datangnya suara. Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas lega melihat laki-laki yang tadi—secara tak sadar—sempat dicarinya kini berdiri tepat di depannya. Lelaki Uchiha itu memasang tampang angkuhnya seperti biasa dan menyilangkan tangan.

"…aku yakin tadi kau mendengar kata-kataku."

Tersadar, gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Ha-Hai! Gomen," sebelum benar-benar turun dari tempat tidurnya, Sakura menyempatkan dirinya untuk melirik jam besar di belakang Sasuke. Dan kedua mata hijau emeraldnya dibuat membulat seketika tatkala melihat jarum pendek jam itu yang tengah mengarah ke angka 8.

"BAKA SASUKE! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku lebih awal?" dengan tergopoh-gopoh ia langsung melompat dari atas kasur dengan brutal dan segera berlari menuruni tangga. Sasuke hanya diam mengamati, dia juga bisa mendengar suara langkah Sakura yang sangat keras—tak ayal dia juga mendengar calon istrinya itu terjatuh berkali-kali. Dasar ceroboh.

Bahkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin sekalipun tidak tahan untuk menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas, menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat tipis. Sasuke menunduk, berusaha menahan tawa—mempertahankan imej _cool _miliknya. Sasuke kembali teringat dengan kata-kata Itachi.

"_Aku yakin gadis ini bisa mengendalikan emosimu sebagai necromancer sejati. Yah, memang butuh waktu, tapi lebih baik daripada tidak ada kan?"_

Sasuke menarik napas panjang. Semburat merah mulai terlihat di wajahnya—bukan, bukan tersipu malu. Tangannya yang mengepal secara tak sadar menunjukkan kemarahannya yang perlahan muncul kembali. Jujur, Sasuke mungkin tidak akan melupakan rasa bencinya kepada Itachi. Tapi… kali ini saja, mau tak mau si bungsu Uchiha itu harus mengakui kebenaran kakaknya atas keputusan sepihak untuk menikahkannya dengan seorang Haruno Sakura.

"_Tch, sial!"_

"Jadi…"

Dengan penggaris yang ia ketuk-ketukkan ke telapak tangan, pria berambut cokelat itu berjalan pelan mengitari kedua murid yang kini sedang terduduk diam. Yang satu memang terlihat merasa bersalah bahkan dia berulang kali meminta maaf seraya menunduk-nundukkan kepalanya, sementara yang seorang lagi… jangankan minta maaf, membuka mulut saja tidak sama sekali, "…kalian ini niat sekolah atau tidak?"

Sakura menelan ludah, "Ano… niat tentu saja, ta-tapi—"

"Kalian kira sekarang jam berapa, heh?" Genma mendekatkan mulutnya ke arah telinga kedua murid di depannya, membuat bulu kuduk Sakura berdiri seketika—ia bisa merasakan hembusan napas pria itu tepat di tengkuknya. Gadis itu memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibir, seraya tanpa sadar menggenggam telapak tangan pemuda di sebelahnya lebih erat. Lagi. Mungkin 'cengkramlah tangan Uchiha Sasuke jika kau ketakutan' sudah menjadi aturan tidak tertulis yang melekat di otak Sakura semenjak dia tinggal bersama _necromancer _itu.

Sasuke melirik calon istrinya itu sekilas—ia bisa merasakan kuku-kuku jari gadis itu menusuk telapak tangannya. Kini tatapan bola mata onyxnya yang tajam menatap sang sensei di depan mereka. Ia menyeringai tipis. "Apapun alasan kami, itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan anda. Genma-sensei akan membiarkan kami mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasa, kan?" nada suaranya yang dingin membuat Sakura mengutuk lelaki itu dalam hati. _Duh, bisakah ia bersikap sopan sedikit saja?_

Merasa diremehkan, Genma pun mendelik tak suka. "Uchiha, kau—A-Aakh…" eh? Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya—setengah ketakutan dan penasaran—begitu dilihatnya Genma membelalakkan matanya. Mukanya terlihat berubah pucat dan kesakitan. Sakura mengeratkan cengkramannya pada tangan Sasuke sementara pemuda berambut raven itu hanya menatap dingin.

Genma terus menerus terlihat kesakitan. Cairan berbusa perlahan keluar dari sudut-sudut bibirnya. Bola matanya menjadi putih, urat-urat tubuhnya terlihat. Darah keluar dari hidungnya, bahkan tangannya entah kenapa mencakar-cakar lehernya sendiri hingga berdarah.

"S—sialan! Apa ini? Aaaakh!"

Detik berikutnya pria berambut cokelat sebahu itu langsung jatuh tengkurap. Menggelepar kesakitan beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dia tergeletak. Entah pingsan atau arwahnya sudah terbang ke alam sana.

Sakura bergidik ngeri. Ia memperhatikan darah yang mengalir turun dari hidung dan mulut pria yang kini tergeletak di depannya itu—namun kelamaan perhatian gadis itu beralih pada dalang yang menyebabkan salah satu senseinya terkapar. Eric. Ya, Sakura yakin sekali kalau anak kecil di depannya adalah Eric—salah satu makhluk yang Sasuke bangkitkan.

..Bukan. Ini bukan Eric, anak bangsawan kecil polos yang Sakura kenal. Dengan bola mata yang sepenuhnya hitam, mulut sobek sampai ke bagian mata, ia terlihat sangat berbeda. Sepertinya anak itu baru saja menggigit leher Genma hingga mulutnya dipenuhi darah seperti itu. Sesekali ia menjilat jarinya yang terkena percikan darah—terlihat seolah ia ingin memakan jarinya sendiri.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan meletakkan kedua jarinya ke pergelangan tangan gurunya. Sepertinya memang benar Genma hanya pingsan karena kekurangan darah yang disedot oleh Eric. Tapi tetap saja wajahnya menunjukkan ketidak sukaan.

"Eric, aku memang berterima kasih kau sudah membuat Genma-sensei pingsan sehingga kami bisa belajar seperti biasa. Tapi aku tidak menyuruhmu datang ke sekolah kan? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke tajam. Mendengar tanda-tanda Sasuke akan meledak lagi, membuat Sakura menyiapkan posisinya.

Eric yang kini sudah kembali seperti biasa merengut polos. **"Aku tidak akan mengganggu Sasuke-sama dan Sakura-nee. I just wanna play with Haku!" **elak Eric.

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya lagi. "Haku? Sia—" kata-kata lanjutan gadis Haruno itu tertelan lagi begitu dirasanya lampu ruang guru tiba-tiba menjadi remang. Nyala, mati, nyala, mati, begitu terus. Sasuke hanya melirik ke kanan dan kiri sementara Sakura mulai merasakan bulu kuduknya mulai merinding. Rasa takutnya membuat ia tanpa sadar memeluk lengan Sasuke erat. Ia membelalak saat bola matanya menangkap sesuatu di sudut pojok ruang guru yang gelap. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke lengan Sasuke, berusaha untuk tidak melihat _sesuatu _di pojok ruangan tersebut.

"Sa-Sasu itu…" bisikan Sakura hampir tak terdengar, tapi cukup untuk membuat Sasuke menoleh sesaat. "…itu… siapa?"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, namun ia akhirnya mengangkat kepala dan memicingkan mata ke arah sosok yang masih terdiam di pojok sana. _Makhluk _berambut panjang itu berdiri di sana, terdiam mematung. Dia memakai jubah putih yang penuh dengan bercak darah, ditambah semacam golok dengan gagang antik menancap tepat di jantungnya. Meski memakai jubah, dia memakai rok seragam yang sama dengan yang dipakai Sakura, sepertinya dia mantan murid Konoha highschool juga.

Posisinya yang berada di pojok ruangan yang kelihatan paling remang, cukup membuat Sasuke menatapnya selama beberapa saat untuk mempertajam pengelihatannya. Sasuke tetap diam melihat gadis yang ternyata memiliki rambut sepinggang itu berjalan dengan terhuyung menuju ke arahnya.

Si bungsu Uchiha tentu sudah banyak merasakan aura-aura yang muncul di setiap arwah, tak terkecuali hantu yang satu ini. Dia… memiliki aura dendam yang sangat kuat hingga tidak bisa meninggalkan ruang guru ini. Sasuke memicingkan matanya begitu hantu itu kini tepat berada di depannya. Ah, benar perkiraannya. Sepertinya gadis yang mungkin saat kematiannya seumur dengan Sakura itu benar-benar disiksa sebelum mati. Buktinya, lihat saja bola matanya diambil paksa dari tempatnya sampai bolong begitu. Dan wajahnya hancur, seolah dibakar.

Seolah gadis itu hanya muncul saat lampu menyala, begitu mati dia langsung hilang tanpa ada auranya. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya begitu lampu sempat mati selama dua detik. Lampu kembali menyala, Sasuke terkejut dan refleks memundurkan kepalanya melihat wajah hancur hantu itu tepat berada di mukanya—bahkan ia bisa merasakan helaian rambut _makhluk_ itu menggelitik wajahnya.

"**Kenapa kesini?" **

Tanya sang gadis. Suaranya yang serak memantul sepanjang dinding ruangan yang cukup kecil itu, meninggalkan gaung beberapa kali. Sakura menggigit bawah bibirnya—berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang telah berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bagaimanapun, wajah gadis itu tetap tak enak untuk dilihat. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah.

Namun ia bisa merasakan tangan besar Sasuke mengelus pelan punggungnya. Secara tak langsung membantu dirinya untuk menenangkan diri. Gadis itu melirik Sasuke, melihat senyum tipis yang disunggingkan sang pemuda. Sakura sedikit tersentak, entah kenapa wajahnya menghangat.

"Kami hanya kebetulan datang," Sasuke berujar dengan tenang. Ia memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke saku celana dan menyeringai tipis, sebelum akhirnya menundukkan kepala sejenak.

"Maaf mengganggu." dan dengan satu dorongan tangan dari punggung, Sasuke menuntun Sakura berjalan keluar ruang guru dan kemudian menutup pintunya.

Perjalanan menuju kelas rasanya begitu jauh terutama bagi Haruno Sakura. Gadis itu berkali-kali menghela nafas kesal. Dengan susah payah ia menahan wajahnya untuk tidak menghangat. Apa yang terjadi padanya?—dia sendiri tidak tahu.

"Meskipun kelihatan keras, kau ini tetap penakut seperti yang lain," sindirnya sarkastik. Hal ini tentu saja membuat wajah Sakura semakin memerah, gadis berambut _soft pink _itu berbalik dan menatap Sasuke kesal.

"Berisik! Kau saja yang tidak normal!"

**:D**

**D:**

**KRIING KRIING**

Bel sekolah berbunyi untuk kesekian kalinya, menandakan ini adalah waktunya anak-anak untuk pulang sekolah. Rasanya waktu berjalan terlalu cepat bagi Sakura sekarang. Sepertinya baru saja tadi pagi dia kembali dimarahi oleh Kurenai-sensei karena telat memasuki kelasnya bersama Sasuke. Gadis itu memutar bola matanya bosan. Yang benar saja, Sakura masih ingin merasakan kebebasannya di luar rumah Sasuke yang penuh dengan mayat hidup itu. Ah, membayangkan dia harus kembali ke rumah itu saja rasanya Sakura merasa lemas.

"Sakura!" seseorang yang sepertinya lelaki—dari suara beratnya—menepuk pundak Sakura yang tengah merapikan tasnya dari belakang. Mengenal suara ini, gadis beriris hijau emerald itu akhirnya menoleh, "Kau masih belum memberi tahuku mengapa tadi terlambat? Seperti bukan kau saja," tanya laki-laki itu _to the point_. Membuat Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Oh ayolah Sai, tadi kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak mau membicarakannya," jawab Sakura seraya kembali melakukan aksi pemberesan tasnya yang sempat tertunda. Sai mengernyitkan alis tak suka melihat dirinya diabaikan begitu saja oleh saudara sepupunya sendiri. Ia mengerinyitkan dahi dan mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya di pelipis. "Kau tahu? Cepat atau lambat sepertinya gosip tentang kau dan Sasuke akan menyebar,"

"Hah?" Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Sai dengan ekspresi terkejut. Hening beberapa saat kemudian Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak mungkin, aku dan Sasuke hanya kebetulan sekali terlambat bersama hari ini. Lagipula—"

"Sakura, ayo pulang sekarang."

Dalam hitungan detik, dipastikan suasana kelas menjadi sunyi senyap. Dasar tidak tahu situasi!—rutuk sang Haruno. Ingin rasanya ia membungkam mulut cowok sok dingin di sampingnya itu. Sesuai dugaan, sekarang mereka berdua menjadi sorotan utama di dalam kelas. Seluruh pasang mata menatap mereka tajam dan penuh tanya, terutama dari kalangan para gadis—Sasuke _fangirls. _Bahkan bukan hanya mereka, Sai pun menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata, 'Sakura tolong jelaskan padaku, ada apa antara kau dan Sasuke?'.

Menelan ludah, Sakura mencoba berkelit, "Err sepertinya aku pulang dengan Sai saja, soalnya aku dan dia—"

"Sayangnya aku tidak menerima alasan, ayo pulang sekarang…" dan sandiwara yang dilakukan Sakura pun sia-sia setelah Sasuke dengan seenaknya menarik tangannya untuk keluar kelas. Tapi gadis itu masih belum menyerah juga, akhirnya usaha terakhir dilakukan. Sakura meraih lengan Sai hingga pemuda malang itu ikut tertarik. Merasa ada 'beban' satu lagi, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh tak suka pada sosok yang kini ikut menguntit di belakang Sakura.

Pemuda berambut biru dongker itu menghela nafas—berusaha sabar. "Sakura, lepaskan tangannya." mulanya Sasuke hanya memandang dingin dan memasang wajah sejutek mungkin. Namun melihat Sakura malah melepaskan tangannya dan malah mencengkram erat tangan Sai—yang tak tahu apa-apa—dengan muka merengut, mau tak mau Sasuke harus menghela napas sedalam mungkin untuk meredakan emosinya yang mulai muncul.

"Jangan seperti anak kecil, Sakura."

"Lebih baik aku jadi anak kecil daripada harus pulang bersamamu," ujar Sakura galak, "pokoknya aku tidak akan pulang jika tidak bersama Sai!" dan kali ini gadis itu sedikit membentak. Di kepalanya kembali terbayang bagaimana seandainya dia pulang bersama dengan Sasuke. Memang tidak mungkin dia akan dibunuh seperti sebelumnya, tapi bukan tidak mungkin dia akan kembali bertemu dengan hantu-hantu atau semacamnya—hal yang paling tidak dia suka. Dan terima kasih untuk Sasuke, karena berkat laki-laki itu dia dapat melihat semua yang tidak pernah dia mau lihat seumur hidup.

Sudah cukup dengan melihat Eric atau Uchiha Mikoto di rumah saja.

"Tch," Sasuke mendecih kesal melihat sifat kekanak-kanakan gadis di depannya itu. Ingin sekali dia memberikan tatapan membunuh kepada Sai, ah tapi jangankan balik menatap. Alih-alih Sai malah terus menundukkan kepalanya dan sesekali melirik Sakura. Sepertinya sesama saudara sepupu itu memang penakut. Sasuke memutar bola mata onyxnya kesal. "Terserah sajalah, yang penting pulang sekarang." Sasuke memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan membelakangi Sakura dan Sai yang mematung. Kedua saudara itu hanya saling menatap sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti sang _necromancer_.

Mereka bertiga berjalan dalam diam. Yah, mungkin hanya Sasuke saja yang diam, karena Sakura yang mengoceh sementara Sai sesekali menanggapi dengan antusias. '_Dua saudara bodoh_' gerutu sang Uchiha. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang telah membiarkan Sai ikut begitu saja dengan mereka. Padahal kalau tidak ada Sai, mungkin perjalanan mereka akan tenang mengingat Sakura jadi sedikit lebih pendiam jika bersama _necromancer _yang sewaktu-waktu bisa saja membangkitkan hantu dan menakut-nakutinya itu.

"…lalu Sai, tiba-tiba saja hantunya keluar dari kuburan—bahkan membawa sabit seolah ingin mencabik siapapun di depannya! Mengerikan sekali, aku sampai tidak bisa tidur memikirkannya." _Great. _Sekarang Sakura tengah menggebu-gebu menceritakan tentang film horror yang ditontonnya beberapa minggu lalu. Sai yang mendengarkannya seksama hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau ini, aku kan sudah bilang jangan nonton film horror lagi! Kau kan tahu kalau kau ini sangat penakut," Sai menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengacak pelan rambut pink gadis di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak mau kalau kau sampai lari dan menginap di rumahku gara-gara menonton film tak berguna seperti itu lagi."

"Itu benar."

Terkaget mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba saja muncul, membuat Sakura dan Sai refleks menoleh. Mereka melihat Sasuke yang sudah berhenti di depan mereka dan menatap mereka dengan bola mata onyxnya yang gelap, "Film seperti itu hanya menjelek-jelekkan mereka yang sudah pergi ke dunia sana, hanya menakut-nakuti manusia—_nonsense_!" Sai mengernyitkan alis sementara Sakura tertegun.

"Kesimpulannya sama seperti kalian, manusia pengecut yang tidak berguna."

"Jaga bicaramu Uchiha," dan sekarang bola mata hijau emerald milik Sakura membulat tatkala dia melihat saudara sepupunya—yang biasanya hanya berbicara di belakang—kini maju dan mendelik pada Sasuke yang menatapnya datar.

"Kau mau bilang kalau kami tidak berguna? Kau sendiri? Bersembunyi di balik uang peninggalan orang tuamu, bukankah itu artinya kau lebih pengecut dari kami?" tanyanya, menatap tajam pada mata onyx Sasuke. Sai maju selangkah sehingga kini dia berhadapan dengan—tanpa sepengetahuannya—calon suami sepupunya.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan uang." Sasuke menekankan setiap kata-katanya. Sakura yang memang sudah sedikit peka dalam hal ini langsung bergerak untuk menghentikannya. Namun sayang, tangan Sai terangkat untuk menghalangi dia lebih maju lagi. Sepertinya kali ini Sai benar-benar serius dan tidak ingin Sakura ikut campur dulu. Sasuke menatap Sakura sesaat sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Sai.

"Kau membelokkan arah pembicaraan, berarti kau memang pengecut sejati."

"Oh hebat," Sai mendengus, menyeringai dan memandang rendah pada sosok di depannya. "Apakah setiap manusia normal yang melakukan kesalahan sedikit saja bisa langsung disebut pengecut? Sepertinya kau ingin bilang kalau kau sempurna, apa hal yang bisa kau lakukan hingga kau merasa pantas disebut seperti itu?"

Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Kurang ajar juga anak ini. Ingin sekali ia berkata _'Oh tentu saja, aku bisa membangkitkan makhluk hidup yang sudah mati. Mau kutunjukkan?'_ tapi kewajibannya yang harus menyembunyikan keberadaan _necromancer _yang tersisa, membuatnya diam seribu kata. Uchiha itu bisa merasakan kupingnya memanas saat Sai menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan mendengus pelan.

"Kenapa diam? Tidak bisa menjawab, eh?" pemuda itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan lalu beralih pada Sakura di belakangnya. "Kau lihat Sakura? Uchiha sombong itu hanya besar di mulut saja," ucapnya seolah menghibur. Sementara Sakura yang bingung harus menjawab apa hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Tidak hanya di mulut," Uchiha bungsu yang sedari tadi diam saja akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya. Sai yang tadinya ingin membantah langsung terdiam. Kata-katanya tertelan begitu saja melihat bola mata onyx Sasuke yang serasa mengikatnya di tempat. Aura di sekitar laki-laki berambut raven itu berubah mencekam. Sai tidak bisa bergerak ketika Sasuke mendekat ke arahnya, menatapnya dalam jarak yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai tereliminasi.

"Akan kubuat kau menjilat ludahmu sendiri… suatu hari nanti," Sai menelan ludah. Entah kenapa bibirnya selalu terasa kelu setiap dia ingin membukanya. Dan yang sangat disayangkan, sosok di depannya kini terasa sangat menyeramkan hingga pemuda ini tak bisa mendorong otaknya bahkan untuk berpikir sekalipun. Bola mata itu mengikatnya.

Suasana semakin bertambah tegang sampai akhirnya Sakura menyelip di tengah mereka. "Sudah cukup, kalian seperti anak kecil!" Sakura berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh, namun ia lagi-lagi hanya mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya. Sakura mengalihkan pandangan dan tersenyum menatap sepupunya.

"Hei, bisakah kau pulang duluan? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan si sombong ini," gadis itu tertawa kecil—bermaksud mencairkan suasana—tetapi tetap saja Sai tidak terpengaruh. Pandangannya masih kosong—entah masih terpengaruh Sasuke atau mengkhawatirkan gadis di depannya itu. "Aku akan baik-baik saja," ucap Sakura lagi.

Menelan ludah, Sai akhirnya membuka bibirnya. "Hati-hati." tatapan tajam dia keluarkan pada Sasuke sebelum akhirnya dia berbalik dan meninggalkan Sasuke Sakura berdua saja. Diam-diam, Sakura sedikit menyesal menyuruh Sai pergi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Toh dia sendiri juga tidak mau ketahuan kalau dia adalah calon istri Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura menatap punggung Sai yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dan menghela nafas panjang. Dia menoleh begitu mendengar langkah Sasuke yang juga ikut menjauh. Sakura berlari kecil untuk mengejar, namun langkah Sasuke yang lebar dan jalannya yang cepat, membuat Sakura agak kesusahan menyamainya. Akhirnya gadis berambut _soft pink _itu memutuskan untuk berjalan di belakangnya—menatap punggung tegap pemuda berambut biru dongker itu.

"Ano—"

"Kau suka dia?"

"Eh?" kaget karena kata-katanya disela membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sasuke bingung. Sadar akan hal itu, Sasuke juga ikut berhenti dan memutar tubuhnya—menghadap Sakura, "Aku tanya, apa kau menyukai saudara sepupumu itu?" tanyanya lagi. Tiba-tiba Sakura menelan ludahnya gugup, bola matanya bergerak gelisah dan perlahan pipinya mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis. Seolah mengerti tanda itu, Sasuke tidak berniat bertanya lebih jauh. Dia kembali menghadap depan dan melangkah lagi.

Merasa tidak perlu menjawab, akhirnya Sakura menghela nafas dan ikut melangkah di samping Sasuke. Iris hijau _zamrud _itu menatap wajah Sasuke dari samping, entah kenapa rahang laki-laki itu terlihat sedikit mengeras. Tapi Sakura tidak mau ambil pusing, dia memilih untuk menatap depan saja sampai akhirnya suatu obyek menarik perhatiannya. Sakura membulatkan matanya kaget dan berhenti.

Seekor anjing yang tergeletak begitu saja di bawah tiang listrik. Dilihat dari keadaannya, sepertinya anjing itu baru saja mati kelaparan. Sakura menatap nanar mayat anjing berwarna coklat itu. Dia berjongkok dan menyentuh kepala sang anjing yang sudah tidak mungkin merespon lagi. "Kasihan sekali," bisiknya sendu. Sakura bisa dibilang termasuk penyayang binatang. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat dia memperhatikan dari jauh. Penasaran, akhirnya Sasuke melangkah untuk mendekati Sakura yang tengah berjongkok di depan tiang listrik.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan jika anjing itu hidup kembali?"

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya. Sasuke bisa melihat bola mata gadis itu sudah berkaca-kaca, dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir mengapa perempuan gampang menangis hanya karena melihat seekor anjing mati?

Pria bermata onyx obsidian itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Sedetik kemudian dia angkat sebelah tangannya di atas anjing itu, "Bangkitlah wahai anjing berwarna coklat di depan Haruno Sakura," ucapnya, sama saat dia membangkitkan ibu Sakura dulu.

"Uung…"

Sakura tersentak kaget, dia alihkan perhatiannya dari tangan Sasuke dan langsung melihat ke bawah—menunduk. Anjng itu bergerak! Perlahan tapi pasti matanya terbuka, menampilkan bola mata hitam gelap dan bulat tapi juga terlihat sedih.

Sakura tersenyum senang. Ingin rasanya ia melompat dan memeluk pemuda di sebelahnya itu—tapi sayangnya, itu tidak mungkin. Maka ia hanya berjingkrak girang dan berterimakasih, sebelum akhirnya ia berjongkok dan mengelus anjing itu dengan sayang.

"Jangan senang dulu," pernyataan Sasuke yang dingin membuat Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya dan memasang muka penuh tanda tanya.

"Waktumu dengannya hanya lima menit dimulai dari sekarang,"

_Tunggu. Apa katanya?_

"Kaing…" sebelum sempat bertanya, sang anjing menyentuh tangan Sakura. Gadis itu tersentak kaget dan menoleh. Anjing itu menatapnya, dia terlihat begitu lemah, wajahnya sedih, bola matanya terlihat berair seperti menangis. Merasa tak tahan, Sakura mengangkat anjing itu dan memeluknya, "Maaf… aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa…" entah kenapa sang gadis merasa lega mendengar detak jantung dan getaran tubuh anjing berwarna coklat itu. Anjing itu terus mencium-cium pipi dan rambut Sakura seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Anjing yang masih berada dalam pelukan Sakura itu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sasuke yang masih berdiri dari awal. Kaki depan binatang berbulu itu bergerak seolah ingin menggapai Sasuke. Awalnya laki-laki dingin hati itu berusaha tidak peduli, dia menghindar dari tatapan sang anjing. Namun senyum Sakura ketika melihatnya membuat Sasuke menghela napas panjang dan mengalihkan pandangan.

Gadis itu menggendong sang anjing dan berdiri, dia tersenyum menatap Sasuke sebelum akhirnya dia menggenggam telapak tangan laki-laki itu. Sasuke tak sempat protes saat Sakura mengangkat tangannya, hingga anjing di gendongan Sakura bisa menjilat telapak tangan Sasuke dengan antusias. Sakura tersenyum tulus melihatnya.

"Sepertinya anjing ini ingin berterima kasih denganmu."

Sasuke tertegun. Air mukanya berubah, tidak dingin seperti di awal. Melihat anjing itu sangat bersemangat menjilati tangannya, membuat hati Sasuke mencelos. Merasa ada gelagat yang aneh pada pemuda itu membuat Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Namun sang Uchiha bungsu tidak mempedulikan tatapan Sakura. Sebelah tangannya mengelus kepala anjing itu dengan perlahan dan tangannya yang tadi dijilat kini dia tarik mundur.

"_Tolong, jangan berterimakasih padaku."_

Satu jentikan jari dari Sasuke sukses membuat kepala anjing itu jatuh terkulai di atas pundak Sakura. Gadis itu terkejut. Detak jantung yang tadi dia dengar dan getaran tubuh anjing itu kini berhenti. Sakura mulai panik, dan tanpa sadar dia membentak Sasuke, "Sasuke! Apa yang kau—"

"Kenyataan bahwa anjing itu sudah mati, tidak dapat diganggu gugat." bola mata Sakura membulat seketika. Gadis itu ingin membantah tapi Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu berbicara, membuat gadis itu bungkam.

"Jangan berpikir muluk mentang-mentang aku bisa menghidupkan makhluk yang sudah mati," Sasuke menatap bola mata hijau emerald Sakura dengan tajam. Dia menarik napas panjang. "Ingatlah Sakura. Sesuatu yang hidup, pasti akan mati suatu hari nanti. Semua itu sudah diatur oleh yang di atas. Kalau ada yang lahir, berarti akan ada yang pergi. Begitu pula anjing ini. Semua semata-mata untuk menjaga keseimbangan bumi ini sendiri," kini bola mata onyx obsidian itu melirik pada tubuh anjing yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu.

Sakura tetap diam, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jelas sekali terlihat kalau dia masih belum mengerti ucapan Sasuke dan menerimanya. Sasuke hanya mendengus, dia memalingkan mukanya.

"Lalu untuk apa kau ada, hei necromancer?" bisik Sakura lirih. Gadis itu membuang pandangannya ke sisi jalan sambil masih memeluk tubuh sang anjing yang sudah tak bernyawa itu.

Sasuke melirikkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura sebelum akhirnya membalikkan badan. "Necromancer adalah pendosa tak bertanggung jawab." mendengar jawaban itu, Sakura kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap punggung Sasuke yang kini sudah membelakanginya.

"Sejak awal, menjadi necromancer bukan keinginanku. Selain pendosa, kami juga pengecut dan egois. Dengan seenaknya kami membangkitkan banyak makhluk yang sudah mati, tapi begitu kehidupan di dunia mulai berantakan dan tidak seimbang, kami lari begitu saja. Mungkin karena itu semua, kami diburu banyak organisasi yang ingin menaikkan pamornya dan kami pun dibantai secara brutal." Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya pelan. Bola mata onyxnya menerawang jauh.

Pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya. Sakura bisa melihat seringai tipis menghiasi wajahnya. "Sial, tadi aku tidak bisa membantah saat saudara sepupumu mengataiku pengecut." gadis itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada anjing berbulu coklat itu. Dia mengerti—namun entah kenapa hatinya terasa sakit.

"Membangkitkan ibuku dan Eric tanpa mau mengembalikan mereka ke tempat yang seharusnya, adalah salah satu bukti keegoisanku yang selalu lari dari kenyataan bahwa aku sendirian di dunia ini." ia membiarkan organ pernapasannya menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Dan yang terpenting…"

Sakura menahan nafasnya.

"…_seorang necromancer tidak akan pernah bahagia."_

Angin berhembus meniupkan daun-daun yang gugur dan berjatuhan. Helai-helai rambut Sakura dan juga Sasuke melambai pelan mengikuti arah angin. Sakura masih tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya, dia terus diam seribu bahasa. Seakan semua hal yang ada di otaknya hanya sekedar berlalu-lalang—tidak ada yang menyempatkan diri untuk turun ke mulutnya. Berusaha mengontrol emosi, Sakura akhirnya mencoba tersenyum dan menatap punggung pemuda di depannya.

"Meskipun tidak mungkin, aku…—"

Satu langkah ia tempuh, makin memperkecil jarak antara dirinya dengan sang necromancer.

"—aku akan mencoba membahagiakanmu, Sasuke!"

dan kini gadis itu bisa tersenyum lebar. Sasuke bisa merasakan sensasi aneh di dadanya saat ia mendengar ucapan polos dari gadis di belakangnya itu. Dia memutar sedikit kepalanya, melihat senyum Sakura dan—hei, sejak kapan gadis itu bisa tersenyum selebar itu?

Wajah Sasuke perlahan menghangat. Dia mendengus menahan tawa. "Dasar bodoh," Sasuke membalikkan kepalanya sehingga dia kembali memunggungi Sakura, "Kau… kau bicara seolah kita akan bersama selamanya," ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku—berusaha untuk tetap terlihat tenang.

"Eh..?"

Setelah sepersekian detik wajahnya menghangat, Sakura mulai merutuki dirinya yang tidak berpikir dulu sebelum berbicara. Tentu saja, dasar bodoh. Memang siapa yang menjamin kalau ia akan terus bersama pemuda dingin menyebalkan itu? Gadis itu memukul kepalanya pelan—masih tak menyadari kalau seulas senyum tipis masih tersisa di wajahnya.

Hening beberapa saat, Sasuke berhasil menguasai perasaan anehnya dalam waktu satu menit. Dia melangkahkan kakinya kembali. "Kuburkan anjing itu dan kita pulang," ucapnya. Sakura mengangguk, dia memeluk anjing itu semakin kencang sebelum akhirnya dia berlari untuk mengejar Sasuke yang semakin menjauh. Keduanya berjalan dalam perasaan tidak menentu. Apakah akan ada yang berubah nanti? Tidak ada yang tahu.

Sementara itu di balik tembok, seseorang keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Seperti biasa dia memakai tudung hingga menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya. Namun raut wajahnya tampak tidak senang. Sosok itu mendecih dan membuang ludahnya kasar pada jalan di depannya. Dia mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan pemantik api dari sakunya. Ia hisap batang tembakau itu perlahan, sebelum akhirnya sang pria menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya.

"Kau masih terlalu naif, Uchiha Sasuke."

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6

_Necromancer _adalah sebutan untuk mereka yang bisa membangkitkan orang mati dan mengendalikannya.

Ada _Necromancer _yang baik dan ada juga yang jahat.

_Necromancer _jahat hanya mempedulikan keuntungan dirinya sendiri, tidak pernah memikirkan dunia dan orang lain. Saat semuanya sudah menjadi hancur, dia akan kabur menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

Mereka cenderung tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain. Baik yang masih hidup atau yang sudah mati.

...dan karena adanya _necromancer _yang seperti itu, dulu diberlakukan hukum untuk membantai seluruh _necromancer,_ yang jahat maupun yang baik. Tanpa pengecualian.

Dulu para _necromancer _ketakutan. Mereka diburu siang malam, tidak boleh lengah. Predikat sebagai manusia seakan hilang dari diri mereka. Kini, para necromancer itu tak lebih dari binatang liar yang terus berlari dan berlari untuk menghindari para pemburu yang haus akan daging mereka.

Sejak itulah, _necromancer _tidak pernah bahagia—mereka selalu hidup di dalam ketakutan yang tak berujung.

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Story and plot by ****Syllie Charm**

**Typing fic and Horror/Romance scene by ****Kira Desuke**

**Beta and description by ****cumanakecil**

**.**

**sykucil™**

**.**

**.**

Warning : OOC, AU, OC [Eric]

Genre : Fantasy/Horror/Suspense/Romance

Main Pair : SasuSaku

**.**

**.**

**:STOIC NECROMANCER:**

**.**

**CHAPTER 6 **

**.**

Haruno Sakura masih memasang wajah cemberutnya walaupun Uchiha Mikoto sudah memberinya segelas teh hangat—minuman yang pas untuk suasana yang dingin. Hujan turun dengan lebat di luar sana. Petir dan kilat menyambar. Langit kelabu. Angin dingin yang berhembus masuk dari jendela yang sedikit terbuka memainkan rambut gadis Haruno itu.

Sakura memposisikan dirinya duduk di atas sofa ruang tamu dengan kedua kaki terangkat dan kedua tangan memeluk sebuah bantal besar. Bola mata hijau _emerald_ miliknya menatap Mikoto di depannya dengan takut takut kesal, sementara setengah dari wajahnya sudah tenggelam di balik bantal. Uchiha Mikoto masih tetap menunduk tanpa mengangkat kepalanya, tapi dia tahu suasana hati gadis di hadapannya.

"**Ada... masalah?" **tanyanya. Nada suaranya yang selalu terasa bergetar menakutkan dan menggema pada ruangan di sekitarnya, membuat Sakura kembali merinding di tempat. Ah, dia merasa heran mengapa dia masih belum juga terbiasa dengan salah satu mayat hidup di rumah ini. Sakura berusaha menarik napasnya dan memaksakan senyum.

"A-aku tidak apa-napa kok..." jawab Sakura canggung. Melihat Mikoto yang sama sekali tidak memberi reaksi, gadis itu menelan ludah gugup. Tangan kanannya menggaruk belakang kepala yang tak gatal, dan cengiran kikuk menghiasi wajahnya. Ia sungguh masih segan berbicara dengan makhluk-makhluk yang mestinya tak ada di rumah ini.

Mikoto mengangguk mengerti. Tanpa berniat bertanya lebih lanjut, wanita yang sudah meninggal sejak tiga tahun lalu itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh. Melihat itu Sakura menghembuskan napas lega. Sebenarnya Sakura melakukan aksi ngambek seperti ini juga bukan tanpa alasan. Setidaknya dia ingin seseorang mengerti lalu menjelaskan hal yang sedari tadi ingin dia dengar. Orang itu...

"Berhenti bersikap seperti itu, kau membuatku gerah."

Ah, sudah datang.

Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Laki-laki yang menjadi calon suaminya ini sama sekali tidak peka!

"Aku akan berhenti bersikap seperti ini kalau kau mau menjelaskan apa yang kutanyakan!" balas gadis berambut seperti _bubble gum _tersebut. Uchiha Sasuke menghela napas. Gadis ini benar-benar kekanakan. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia meninggalkan Sakura dalam keadaan begini tanpa harus mempedulikannya. Tapi mengingat sebentar lagi kakaknya yang merepotkan itu akan pulang—ah, Sasuke tidak mau membayangkan akan berapa lama dia diceramahi oleh kakaknya itu setelah melihat keadaan calon adik iparnya ini.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, "Apa sih yang perlu kujelaskan? Tentang anjing itu? Bukankah sudah kujelaskan tadi?"

Sasuke mulai kesal sekarang. Dia sangat tidak suka jika harus mengulangi penjelasan yang sama dua kali. Bola mata _onyx_nya menatap Sakura dengan jengkel. Tapi aneh, kali ini Sakura tidak terpengaruh. Padahal biasanya wajahnya akan berubah ketakutan. Sakura yang tambah berani atau dirinya yang memang kurang menyeramkan? Berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran aneh yang baru lewat, Sasuke akhirnya menyimpulkan gadis ini tengah serius. Pemuda itu menunggu sampai Sakura angkat bicara.

"..."

"Kenapa _necromancer _tidak pernah bahagia?"

Melotot kaget sesaat, Sasuke berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. _Pertanyaan apa tadi?_ Tanpa sadar, Uchiha bungsu itu sudah mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. Sasuke membuang mukanya, berusaha agar Sakura tidak melihat perubahan di wajah _stoic _andalannya.

"Walaupun kau sudah sedikit menjelaskannya padaku... tetap saja aku tidak mengerti. Boleh aku tahu lebih lengkap?"

Melihat wajah Sakura yang juga sepertinya terlihat serius—walau tidak mau menatap matanya—membuat Sasuke mengalah.

Laki-laki dingin itu berjalan mendekati Sakura hingga dia duduk di samping gadis itu—tapi masih ada jarak di antara mereka. Sasuke menopang dagunya dengan tangannya yang menyandar di atas batas sofa. Posisi mereka masih sama-sama tidak mau melihat satu sama lain. Sasuke melihat ke samping yang berlawanan dari tubuh Sakura sementara Sakura menunduk—menatap jari-jari kakinya. Mereka berdua sempat tenggelam ke dalam keheningan. Sakura mengerutkan kening. Hendak bertanya, tapi Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu berbicara.

"Sebelumnya aku tanya dulu, apa untungnya untukmu mengetahui jawaban atas pertanyaan tadi?"

Sakura menarik napasnya—ia bisa merasakan pandangan sekilas Sasuke tadi. Berusaha untuk terlihat tenang, ia menjawab dengan agak terbata. "Te-Tentu saja aku harus tahu!" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Aku kan sudah berjanji untuk membahagiakanmu kelak! Jadi minimal, aku harus tahu alasan yang membuatmu tidak bahagia..." suara Sakura semakin mengecil begitu mendekati akhir kata-katanya. Mendadak wajah gadis bermarga Haruno itu memerah. He-Hei, barusan apa yang dia katakan?

Sasuke tertegun beberapa saat, sebelum senyum kecil tersungging di wajahnya. Entah kenapa ada perasaan hangat melewati hatinya saat Sakura mengucapkan kata-kata tadi. Namun Sasuke segera menguasai pikirannya kembali. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa—memutar otak untuk menentukan awal penjelasannya.

"Baiklah,"

Mempunyai firasat kalau Sasuke akan bercerita tak lama lagi, Sakura langsung menoleh antusias. Binar matanya menunjukkan sirat penasaran.

"Sebenarnya, _necromancer _itu—"

"—Selamat sore, Sasuke! Sakura-chan!"

Dan suara seseorang tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraan mereka. Sasuke dan Sakura segera menoleh ke sumber suara, dengan Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya tak suka sementara Sakura tersenyum menyambut sang pemilik suara. Orang itu tidak sendiri, ada seorang lagi di belakangnya—entah siapa.

"Ah ngomong-ngomong Sakura-chan..."

"Ya, Itachi-nii?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang sedikit gugup. Uchiha Itachi yang merupakan kakak dari Sasuke tersebut tersenyum menatap calon adik iparnya yang sangat lugu.

"Kalau kau segitu inginnya membahagiakan Sasuke," Itachi tersenyum santai seraya mengangkat telunjuk kanannya ke atas membentuk angka satu, "kau cukup memberi keturunan yang baaaanyak untuk Sasuke, oke?"

Dan sedetik kemudian wajah Sakura memerah sepenuhnya. Wajahnya memanas tak karuan. Dan bukan hanya Sakura saja, Sasuke pun sama—yah walau hanya semburat merah tipis. Kalau saja ini komik, pasti sudah ada empat sudut dan asap yang mengebul di kepala pemuda berambut _raven _itu.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, baka aniki!" gerutunya kesal. Dia tidak mau terlihat malu gara-gara perkataan kakak menyebalkannya itu. Tapi terlambat, kemampuan Itachi yang bisa membaca isi hatinya sudah tahu semuanya. Yeah, Sasuke memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari kakak satu-satunya itu.

Sementara itu, Sakura berusaha mengalihkan pikiran. Ia berdehem sejenak dan kemudian bangkit berdiri.

"A-Aku akan membuatkan teh hangat..." dan setelahnya tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Sakura langsung melempar bantalnya asal dan melesat ke dapur. Itachi tertawa kecil seraya menggeleng. Dia sangat suka dengan kepolosan gadis itu, apalagi kalau sudah menggodanya. Setelah cukup tertawa, Itachi kini menoleh pada orang yang sedari tadi sudah berada di sampingnya.

Kakak Sasuke itu menunjukkan senyum ramahnya,

"Silahkan duduk, Hyuuga-san."

Mendengar nama keluarga yang sangat dikenalnya membuat Sasuke mengembalikan wajah _stoic-_nya. Laki-laki yang memiliki rambut berwarna biru dongker itu menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda hormat saat tamu yang dibawa Itachi tersenyum kepadanya. Tamu yang memiliki bola mata _lavender_ indah itu duduk di sofa yang kemudian diikuti Sasuke dan Itachi, duduk bersebelahan di sofa depannya.

Laki-laki berambut coklat panjang itu bernama Hyuuga Neji. Berasal dari klan Hyuuga yang merupakan persekutuan dari klan Uchiha. Kedua klan ini sudah berdiri bersama sejak masa Madara mendapatkan kekuatan _necromancer _untuk klannya. Sejak dulu, kedua klan ini sudah sering bekerja sama. Hyuuga sudah biasa disebut sebagai klan dokter. Dan sudah sejak dulu kala kedua klan ini selalu bersama jika melakukan suatu misi. Jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi, Hyuuga selalu memberi tahu hal itu pada Uchiha begitu pula sebaliknya. Seperti sekarang, Sasuke sudah memperkirakan pasti ada yang terjadi. Sebab, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir keluarga Hyuuga mengunjungi mereka seperti ini.

"Saya tidak suka berbasa-basi, jadi saya akan langsung ke topik pembicaraan," mendengar nada bicara Neji yang sepertinya terburu-buru, membuat Sasuke dan Itachi meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Neji menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya kembali berkata.

"Kemarin malam, klan kami diserang oleh beberapa orang tak dikenal."

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya kaget—walaupun hanya sedetik karena setelahnya dia kembali mengatur wajahnya. Sementara wajah Itachi tidak berubah sama sekali, seolah-olah dia sudah memperkirakan hal ini akan terjadi. Neji mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. "Korban dari klan kami ada dua orang, dan mereka semua adalah pelayan. Kepala keduanya pun hilang tak ditemukan."

Itachi mulai mengerutkan keningnya. Meskipun sedikit, Itachi bisa melihat ada ketakutan di dalam diri Neji yang biasanya tenang itu.

"Kepalanya... hilang?" Sasuke bergumam. Dia tidak mengerti, apa maksud dari semua itu. Apa maksud para pembunuh tak dikenal itu mengambil kepala pelayan yang notabene belum tentu mempunyai darah Hyuuga. Kalau memang para pembunuh itu mengincar Hyuuga, seharusnya mereka mengambil kepala pewaris Hyuuga itu sendiri—tak terkecuali Neji,

"Kenapa?"

"Jawabannya mudah." Dengan santai Itachi meneguk teh yang dibawakan oleh ibunya yang baru saja datang —entah pergi kemana Sakura yang tadi izin pergi untuk membuatkan teh. "Yang diincar para pembunuh misterius itu memang bukan Hyuuga."

Neji dan Sasuke langsung menatap Itachi meminta penjelasan. Uchiha yang sudah memasuki kepala dua itu mendengus dan melirik ke arah pintu utama rumah. "Aku juga belum tahu apa yang diincar para pembunuh itu, tapi kemungkinan besar..." membetulkan posisi duduknya senyaman mungkin, kini Itachi menarik napasnya. Bola mata obsidiannya menunjukkan ketidak pastian akan jawaban yang sebentar lagi akan dia keluarkan. Ketegangan memenuhi seluruh ruang tamu tersebut. Suara detik jam mengisi ketegangan itu, dan satu menit berjalan namun Itachi belum juga melanjutkan ucapannya yang ambigu.

"Uchiha-san?" tanya Neji dengan pelan. Memastikan keadaan baik-baik saja. Tapi pria berambut hitam panjang itu tidak membalas Neji, dia malah menoleh pada ibunya yang kini berdiri di samping tubuhnya yang sedang duduk di atas sofa.

"Kaasan," panggilan Itachi membuat tubuh mayat hidup itu bereaksi, dia menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Itachi dengan bola matanya yang putih tanpa adanya pupil lagi, "mana Sakura? Kalau aku tidak salah dengar, tadinya dia yang ingin membuatkan teh untuk kami."

Uchiha Mikoto mengangguk pelan, **"Ya, memang Sakura... yang membuatkan teh kalian. Tapi dia langsung keluar begitu mendapatkan telepon dari temannya, dia bilang... akan segera kembali..."**

* * *

"Dasar Ino! Bikin orang susah saja!" gerutu gadis yang memiliki bola mata viridian itu. Dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan kasar—membuat genangan air terciprat kemana-mana. Hujan sudah mulai mereda, meskipun gerimis masih turun rintik-rintik. Haruno Sakura mengeratkan genggamannya pada gagang payung yang melindunginya dari hujan.

Sakura menghela napas, ternyata udara sangat dingin di luar rumah. Dan anak tunggal dari keluarga Haruno itu merutuki kebodohannya yang lupa membawa jaket. Angin yang kencang juga tidak membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik.

"Kyaaa!"

Sakura spontan berteriak begitu angin kencang menerpanya membuat payung di genggamannya terbang entah kemana. Kepala Sakura kini terkena hujan yang tiba-tiba kembali deras. Dengan panik, gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan kiri untuk mencari payung yang tadi dia pegang.

Tubuh gadis malang itu masih diserang oleh hujan yang datang tanpa ampun. Tapi tetap saja langkahnya terus membimbingnya untuk mencari salah satu alat pelindung dari hujan itu. Sakura terus mencari hingga dia sampai di ujung suatu gang. Ternyata payung yang sedari tadi dia cari ada di ujung sana. Sakura tersenyum dan akan mengambil payung yang tergeletak itu, kalau saja tidak ada sesuatu yang berdiri tepat di samping ujung payung yang dicarinya.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Sepertinya dia mengenal sosok dari kejauhan itu. Suara geraman-geraman semakin terdengar di tengah hujan yang deras ini. Gadis Haruno itu bisa merasakan makhluk yang di depannya berbahaya. Sakura terus terpaku di tempatnya sampai kedua bola emeraldnya menangkap sesuatu keluar dari ujung gang yang gelap. Bola mata Sakura membulat seketika.

"Tidak mungkin..."

Tentu saja Sakura sangat mengenal makhluk itu. Tak lain dan tak bukan, itu adalah anjing yang tadi sepulang sekolah sempat dihidupkan kembali oleh Sasuke lalu dibuat mati lagi. Sakura bisa memastikan bahwa itu adalah anjing yang sama seperti tadi siang, dari telinga sebelah kanannya yang berwarna hitam sedangkan tubuh lainnya berwarna coklat. Yang membedakan, kalau tadi siang anjing itu memiliki bola mata hitam yang lucu, sekarang anjing itu bermata merah menyala dengan gigi taring yang sepertinya kelihatan lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

Sakura melangkah mundur dengan pelan. Tak dipedulikannya hujan yang semakin membasahi tubuhnya yang gemetar karena kedinginan, sekarang rasa takut telah menguasai hati dan tubuhnya.

"**GUK!"** anjing itu menyalak kencang dan berlari mengejar Sakura. Terperanjat, gadis itu reflek berlari menjauh. Ia berusaha menggerakkan kakinya sekuat tenaga meskipun genangan air menghambat gerakannya. Butir-butir itu terpercik seiring hentakan kaki sepatu boot sang gadis.

Takut. Takut. Dia sangat takut. Apa yang diinginkan anjing itu dari dirinya?

"Tolooooooong! TOLOOONG!"

Sakura berusaha teriak sekencang yang ia bisa. Tapi percuma, suaranya tertutup di tengah guyuran hujan. Dan pastinya di saat begini, semua orang pasti akan memilih tidur, atau sekedar menghangatkan diri di perapian rumah sambil meminum teh hangat. Air mata mulai mengalir di pipi Sakura.

"SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKUUUU!"

**GUSRAK**

Terpeleset, Sakura terjatuh di atas jalan beraspal. Ia merintih kesakitan. Lututnya mengeluarkan darah—ia tak berani menggerakkan kakinya lebih banyak ketika dirasakan perih itu menjalar saat ia berusaha meluruskan kakinya. Sementara itu sang anjing tepat di depan matanya sekarang. Menyalak kencang dan menggeram, seolah dia menemukan musuh majikannya dan siap untuk mencabik-cabik korbannya yang malang. Sakura bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena ketakutan. Air mata mulai terkumpul di bola matanya.

_Tolong..._

_Tolong aku..._

"**Grrr... GUK GUK GUK!"** anjing itu kini melompat ke arahnya. Dengan cakar dan giginya yang tajam, siap untuk mencabik gadis itu dengan brutal. Sakura bisa merasakan dadanya bergemuruh kencang. _Dingin. Takut._ Air mata itu mulai menetes. Sakura mencengkram kerikil di tangannya—tidak peduli akan garis-garis kemerahan yang tertoreh di sana. Ia tak berani menegakkan kepala.

_Siapa saja..._

_Tolong..._

"SASUKEEEEEEEE!"

Tidak peduli siapa lagi nama seseorang yang dia teriakkan, Sakura berteriak sangat kencang. Walaupun Sakura tahu seseorang yang dia sebut namanya itu tidak akan datang, mengingat tempat ini sangat sepi dan cukup jauh dari kediaman Uchiha. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya dengan kencang.

**GRAUP—**Sakura yakin itu adalah suara gigitan. Apa bagian tubuhnya yang digigit oleh anjing yang dihidupkan kembali itu? Entahlah, Sakura sendiri terlalu takut untuk mengetahuinya.

"JANGAN DIAM SAJA! BAKA!"

_..eh?_

suara teriakan yang sudah sangat dikenal membuat Sakura membuka matanya. Gadis itu berusaha menatap seseorang yang kini berdiri di hadapannya, tapi tidak bisa. Pandangannya semakin mengabur. Terlalu lama di bawah guyuran hujan, rasa takut yang menguasai tubuhnya dan ditambah terkurasnya tenaga saat dia berlari membuat kondisi tubuh Sakura memburuk. Sayang sekali, dia tidak sempat melihat siapa orang baik yang sudah menolongnya.

Uchiha Sasuke mendecih melihat gadis yang akan dia selamatkan itu malah jatuh pingsan. Berusaha mengabaikannya, Sasuke menatap tajam kedua bola mata merah milik anjing yang sedang menggigit lengannya. Dengan segenap tenaga, Sasuke membanting lengannya—membuat anjing itu terlempar hingga tubuhnya menabrak tiang listrik. 'Monster' itu mengerang kesakitan, tapi dia tetap berusaha untuk bangun. Sementara itu, Sasuke memilih untuk setidaknya memindahkan Sakura ke tempat yang kering. Baru saja Sasuke akan memindahkan tubuh Sakura, anjing itu sudah kembali menyerang.

"**GUK GUK GUK GRRAAAU!"**

"Yak, cukup sampai disitu, anjing manis..."

—**ctak! **

Dengan satu jentikan jari, Uchiha Itachi sukses membuat anjing yang tengah melompat itu kehilangan nyawanya seketika, jatuh di jalanan beraspal. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan lagi dari anjing itu. Sasuke bisa menemukan butiran-butiran tanah yang tertinggal di sepanjang bulu cokelat anjing itu—membuat Uchiha bungsu itu yakin sepenuhnya bahwa anjing di depannya ini adalah anjing yang tadi siang dia dan Sakura kuburkan sebelum pulang ke rumah.

Pemuda itu memandang Itachi. Sang kakak tak bereaksi, hanya balik menatap. Menghela napas—entah lega, atau merasa dikalahkan—Uchiha itu mengangkat tubuh Sakura perlahan dan menggendongnya di punggung.

Air masih membasahi mereka bertiga. Terlalu terburu-buru membuat kakak beradik Uchiha itu bahkan lupa membawa payung. Setengah perjalanan, Itachi membalikkan tubuhnya. Menatap Sasuke dengan seringaiannya—yang menurut Sasuke—menyebalkan.

"Ne, Sasuke..."

Sang adik dari dua bersaudara itu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap bola mata sang kakak yang belum kembali menjadi _onyx—_masih dengan warna dasar merah dengan riak-riak hitam di sekelilingnya, "segitu paniknya kah adikku yang satu ini? Sampai tidak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata untuk mematikan kembali anjing di depannya?" tanya Itachi dengan nada mengejek.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya tidak suka. Memang, jangan lupakan kakaknya yang merupakan seorang _necromancer _jenius dan sering disebut-sebut sebagai jenius yang hanya lahir seratus tahun sekali. Uchiha Itachi bisa menghidupkan dan mematikan kembali makhluk yang sudah mati hanya dengan menatap tubuh makhluk yang bersangkutan lalu menjetikkan satu jarinya. Sementara _necromancer _pada umumnya seperti Sasuke, harus mengucapkan mantra untuk mengatur hidup mati makhluk yang sudah mati itu. Apalagi kalau manusia, mau tak mau Sasuke harus mengetahui namanya—seperti saat kasus pembangkitan ibu Sakura.

Ah, tapi kekuatan Itachi itu hanya berlaku untuk satu makhluk saja. Jika ada banyak, maka dia juga tetap mengucapkan mantra yang sama seperti Sasuke. Seperti kasus pembangkitan para pendahulu yang sudah meninggal dari kuburan.

Uchiha bungsu itu sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Itachi. Harus dia akui, tadi dia memang sangat panik. Belum pernah seorang Uchiha Sasuke begitu panik seperti sekarang. Menundukkan kepala, Sasuke menggeram dalam hati. Sialan. Sialan. Sialan. Kemana aku yang dulu?—batin Sasuke terus berteriak. Genggamannya pada tubuh Sakura yang tengah dia bawa di kedua lengannya mengerat.

...Apa gara-gara gadis ini? Kini batin Sasuke kembali bertanya. Tidak, tidak! Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia kemudian mempercepat langkahnya, menyusul Itachi yang berjalan di depannya.

Itachi tahu dari awal kalau ada yang tidak beres di sini. Dia tahu sesuatu akan bergerak dan menurut perkiraannya, kejadian seratus tahun yang lalu akan kembali terulang. Uchiha sulung itu mengerutkan alisnya,

"Mata merah..." bisiknya. Itachi mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Tadi dia memang sempat ragu, tapi sekarang dia yakin. Giginya bergemeletuk, lalu berganti dengan seringai yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Sudah mulai ya?"

Sebentar lagi, entah kapan.

Perang terkutuk itu akan dimulai kembali. Tidak peduli meskipun sekarang sudah memasuki zaman modern yang dikuasai teknologi-teknologi canggih.

Kira-kira berapa banyak lagi orang awam yang akan menjadi korban? Ratusan? Ribuan? Atau bahkan jutaan? Yang pasti, perang seperti ini tidak mungkin membuat jumlah korban yang bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Ya, itulah...

...perang antar _necromancer._

_**.**_

_**.**_

**To be Continued**

* * *

GYAAHHH MINNA SAAN, HONTOU NI GOMENASAI FOR THE LATE UPDATE!

*grammar : fail*

Sekarang kami sudah punya aktivitas masing-masing.. Sendiri sendiri. Dikarenakan sekarang kami (khususnya Desuke) berbeda SMA. Untuk cumanakecil dan Syllie, minggu-minggu ini kita sibuk adaptasi + ulangan + regenerasi ekskul.. Untuk Desuke, dia juga lagi fokus belajar. jadi kami udah jarang banget ketemu. maaf bangeett. makasih banyak yang udah nungguin cerita ini (dan yang nodong-nodong buat update /plak) maafkan kelalaian kami, akan diusahakan chapter depan lebih cepat lagi updatenya...

ctt : Itu juga kalau Syllie dapet idenya lebih cepat =='


	7. Chapter 7

"Hah, hah!"

Suara napas anak kecil berumur sekitar tujuh tahunan yang memburu terdengar di sepanjang jalan yang dilaluinya untuk berlari. Bulir air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Berkali-kali kehilangan keseimbangan, namun berkali-kali pula dia berusaha untuk bangun. Ancaman kematian yang mengejar, membuatnya sudah terlalu bebal untuk mempedulikan luka-luka ringan di sekujur tubuh kecilnya.

Bocah itu lari demi mempertahankan hidupnya. Kedua bola mata _stoic-_nya menyala garang. Napasnya naik turun dengan cepat. Bulir keringat menetes satu persatu demi mempertahankan suhu tubuhnya yang meningkat secara mendadak.

Lari atau mati.

Ingatan beberapa menit yang lalu berkelebat di benaknya. Ia hanya ingin latihan. Apa salahnya? Mencoba mengalahkan sang kakak yang seorang _necromancer_ jenius. Seringai kemenangan sudah mulai muncul di wajah kecilnya ketika ia melihat tanda-tanda kehidupan dari seekor anjing mati yang jadi bahan percobaannya, sebelum satu teriakan keras membuyarkan seluruh konsentrasinya.

"DIA _NECROMANCER! _ANAK KECIL ITU _NECROMANCER!_"

Mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa anak yang mereka sebut sebagai _necromancer _itu adalah anak yang jauh di bawah standar umur dewasa, orang-orang dewasa yang telah tertutup mata hatinya itu tetap mengejarnya dengan nafsu membunuh. Ada yang membawa pentungan besi atau kayu, kapak, gergaji, bahkan senapan. Sesekali Sasuke kecil melirik ke belakangnya. Dan saat melihat tatapan orang-orang dewasa itu padanya, Sasuke kembali menangis ketakutan.

Ternyata apa yang dikatakan ayahnya benar. Sekarang, bagi orang-orang di luar sana, _necromancer _tak lebih dari sekedar binatang buruan yang dibunuh demi kesenangan bersama atau bahkan pribadi. Sudah tidak ada lagi hak asasi manusia untuk _necromancer. _Ah, tapi memang dari awal mereka—klan Uchiha—tak pernah dianggap manusia. Mereka adalah _monster _yang harus dibunuh. Menjijikkan, hina, hanya mengganggu pemandangan.

_**DHUAK**_

"Aaaaakh!" Sasuke berteriak kesakitan ketika dia tersandung batu besar saat berlari hingga terjatuh dan menimbulkan luka lecet di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Laki-laki kecil itu berusaha membangkitkan tubuhnya dengan susah payah. Namun percuma, rasa nyeri yang berpusat di kedua tangan dan kakinya membuatnya terus terjatuh berkali-kali.

"ITU DIA!" suara teriakan salah satu kumpulan pria dewasa tadi membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget dan reflek menoleh ke belakangnya. Dengan air mata yang tertahan, Sasuke berusaha menyeret tubuhnya untuk maju. Tapi tetap percuma, para pria dewasa itu kini sudah mengepungnya. Menutup semua jalur yang ada. Belum sempat Sasuke menangis ketakutan, sebuah tendangan dilancarkan pada perutnya hingga tubuh anak kecil yang malang itu terdorong cukup jauh.

_**DHUAK**_

_**BHUG**_

_**BHUAG**_

Tidak cukup satu. Tendangan yang lain pun ikut menyusul dari berbagai arah. Tidak memberi kesempatan sedikit pun pada Sasuke untuk melawan atau bahkan sekedar berdiri, "MENJIJIKKAN! DASAR ANAK SETAN! MATI SAJA SANA! DASAR _MONSTER_!"—begitulah teriakan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Telinga Sasuke berdengung dan kepalanya mulai pusing. Tubuhnya meringkuk seiring dengan pukulan balok kayu yang mulai mendarat di sekujur tubuhnya.

Takut.

Dia sangat takut.

Dimana ayah ibunya?

Dimana kakaknya?

Bayangan kematian kini ada di depan matanya. Apa dia akan mati seperti ini? Mati dengan cara menyedihkan dan umur yang masih sangat muda? Sasuke menangis sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kali ini bukan hanya hinaan, beberapa dari pria dewasa itu tertawa melihatnya ketakutan di tengah siksaan yang sangat tidak manusiawi. Rasanya susah sekali untuk bernapas. Tanpa bisa menahannya lagi, akhirnya Sasuke kecil pun jatuh pingsan ketika seseorang memukul kepalanya dengan ujung senapan hingga darahnya mengalir melalui dahinya.

Namun sebelum itu, suara seseorang memasuki indra pendengarannya...

"Salahkan takdir yang telah menjadikanmu sebagai _necromancer._"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

**.**

**.**

_**Basic idea of story © **__**sellleh**_

_**Typing fic, Plot, and Horror/Romance scene © **__**Kira Desuke**_

_**Beta and Description © **__**cumanakecil**_

**.**

_**sykucil™**_

**.**

**.**

_Warning : OOC, AU, OC [Eric]_

_Genre : Fantasy/Horror/Suspense/Romance_

_Main Pair : SasuSaku_

**.**

**.**

_**:STOIC NECROMANCER:**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_CHAPTER 7_

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya dengan tersentak hebat. Tubuhnya langsung terduduk tegak. Napasnya naik turun, seiring dengan bulir keringat dingin yang mengucur. Untuk beberapa saat kedua bola mata Sasuke membulat kecil, tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan, kedua tangannya mencengkram selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Setelah mengatur napas beberapa kali dalam hitungan detik, Sasuke menarik napas panjang lalu mengeluarkannya. Tubuhnya berangsur-angsur kembali tenang seperti sebelumnya. Adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu memejamkan kedua matanya. Tangan kanannya kini bergerak memegang kepalanya lalu mengusap keringat dingin yang menempel di wajahnya tersebut.

"Mimpi..." gumamnya masih diselingi deru napas yang belum sepenuhnya teratur. Tangan kanan yang tadi mengusap wajahnya kini menutup kedua matanya,

"...hanya mimpi."

Laki-laki berumur tujuh belas tahun itu kini menengadahkan kepalanya, menarik napas panjang untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Mimpi buruk yang mengingatkan tentang masa lalunya yang kelam.

Sasuke melirik jam dinding yang menempel pada tembok di seberangnya saat ini. Jarum panjang menunjuk angka dua belas sementara jarum pendek menunjuk angka empat. Suasana di luar jendelanya terlihat masih gelap. Belum sempat Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi, suara orang lain di dalam kamarnya menghentikan gerakannya.

"**Anda mimpi buruk, tuan?"**

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sasuke membuka setengah kedua matanya yang sempat terpejam. Uchiha bungsu tersebut tidak bergeming ketika kumpulan debu yang menyelip masuk dari celah jendela dan pintu ruang keluarganya kini membentuk suatu wujud anak kecil. Anak dengan rambut pirang yang mencolok itu tersenyum ketika wajahnya telah terbentuk sementara tubuh lainnya masih dalam proses menuju bentuk sempurna.

"Eric," suara Sasuke yang memanggil namanya membuat anak itu membuka kedua matanya. Kedua mata yang seharusnya berwarna _blue sapphire _yang indah itu sekarang berwarna merah darah—tidak, bukan. Tapi menjadi merah karena diselimuti darah yang berkumpul di kedua matanya. Saat Eric membuka mata, darah itu mengalir keluar melalui pipi hingga akhirnya menetes dari dagunya yang masih sedikit terlihat kumpulan debu di sana.

Belum lagi dengan kedua pipinya yang jelas menunjukkan bekas sobekan kasar. Lehernya terlihat melepuh—entah kenapa. Meskipun belum seluruh tubuhnya terbentuk, Sasuke segera mengerti apa yang terjadi. Laki-laki itu membuang muka, enggan melihat Eric yang sekarang.

"Bulan purnama?" tanyanya acuh.

Sasuke bisa mendengar ringisan bocah keturunan bangsawan Inggris abad 50-an tersebut, **"Ya tuan," **jawabnya dengan nada anak kecil yang polos.

"**Sakura-**_**neechan **_**sedang tidur di kamar tuan, jadi kupikir tidak apa-apa menemui tuan seperti ini. Lagipula, aku mengkhawatirkan tuan yang tiba-tiba berteriak saat bangun tadi," **lanjutnya. Kini kedua tangannya sudah terbentuk cukup padat. Eric pun memajukan tubuhnya—sekarang debu-debu tersebut perlahan membentuk pinggang dan kakinya—dia memeluk lengan Sasuke manja layaknya anak kecil seumurannya.

"**Hehe," **mengabaikan tatapan Sasuke yang terganggu dengan perbuatannya, Eric kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya sembari menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan kekar Sasuke, **"**_**I miss you so much, **_**Sasuke-**_**sama.**_**"**

"_Stop it, _Eric," gerutu Sasuke lalu mendorong tubuh Eric dengan pelan untuk menjauh darinya. Sebelum Eric sempat memasang wajah merajuk khas miliknya, Sasuke langsung melanjutkan, "darahmu bisa mengotori bajuku."

Eric pun akhirnya tak jadi merajuk. Dia tertawa kecil dan ketika kakinya sudah terbentuk sempurna, bocah berumur sekitar lima sampai tujuh tahunan itu menendang-nendangkan kakinya ke udara. Walau begitu, kini luka di tubuhnya yang lain terlihat jelas. Selain pipi yang terdapat sobekan dan leher melepuh, di kaki dan tangan Eric terdapat bekas jahitan yang entah kenapa berada di sana. Dan walau sudah terbentuk sempurna, jika diperhatikan baik-baik, jempol tangan kanan dan kelingking tangan kiri anak laki-laki itu sudah tidak ada pada tempatnya.

Darah dari kedua bola mata Eric masih enggan untuk berhenti. Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan penampilan Eric sekarang. Ini bukan kali pertamanya dia melihat keadaan Eric yang seperti itu. Hanya saja, sudah sangat lama sekali sejak terakhir kali dia melihatnya. Tentu saja pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat penampilan Eric yang berantakan adalah saat Uchiha Itachi alias sang kakak yang membangkitkannya dari kubur lalu memerintahkannya menjadi pengikut setia Uchiha Sasuke.

Ah satu hal lagi tentang _necromancer, _saat membangkitkan mayat, perlahan tapi pasti mayat yang tadinya sudah menjadi tengkorak akan berubah ke penampilan terakhir sebelum mereka mati. Jika yang membangkitkannya adalah Sasuke, memang akan memakan waktu lama. Tapi, lain halnya dengan si jenius Itachi. Waktu dibangkitkan untuk pertama kalinya, Eric terlihat kebingungan dan terus menangis darah tanpa sebab. Bagaikan anak kecil yang tersesat dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana, Eric hanya bisa memasrahkan dirinya pada Itachi yang terus menggenggam tangannya—mencoba menenangkannya.

Itachi telah memberi tahu Sasuke sebelumnya, bahwa Eric itu spesial. Tidak seperti mayat lain, Eric bisa merubah penampilannya sesuka hatinya—entah kenapa. Contohnya saja Uchiha Mikoto, dia tetap pada penampilan terakhirnya ketika dirinya mati karena kecelakaan mobil yang merenggut nyawanya dan suaminya. Tapi, tetap saja masih sama seperti raga mati lainnya, di saat bulan purnama, mau tak mau Eric akan kembali pada penampilan terakhir sebelum kematiannya.

Akhirnya Sasuke kembali pada alam sadarnya setelah sebelumnya melamun mengingat masa lalunya ketika bertemu Eric untuk yang pertama kalinya. Gara-gara mimpi buruk sialan tadi, sekarang Sasuke tidak bisa tidur lagi. Helaan napas Sasuke yang cukup panjang membuat Eric yang sedang melihat ke luar jendela kini menoleh ke arahnya. Eric tersenyum lebar dengan kedua mata yang penuh darah itu menyipit, "**Tidak tidur lagi, Sasuke-**_**sama?**_" tanyanya.

Adik bungsu Itachi itu menggeleng pelan, "Tidak bisa tidur," jawabnya singkat. Eric mengangguk mengerti lalu kembali melihat ke luar jendela. Sehingga sekarang Sasuke hanya bisa melihat punggung kecil dan rambut pirang Eric yang sudah sangat kusam. Kedelapan jari Eric saling mengait di belakang punggungnya.

"**Tuan,**"Sasuke bergeming ketika suara Eric yang dalam memanggilnya, "**Adakah cara untuk menghilangkan bulan purnama dari dunia ini?**" lanjutnya dengan pertanyaan yang rancu. Sasuke mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

"Tentu saja tidak ada," Sasuke menarik napas panjang, "membangkitkan makhluk mati saja sudah cukup memuakkan," lanjut Sasuke tanpa perlu Eric minta.

Tawa kecil Eric kembali terdengar, "**Begitu. Sudah pasti tidak mungkin, ya?**" Uchiha bungsu itu merasa tidak perlu menjawabnya. Dia cukup diam saja, "**Aku benci bulan purnama,**" sembari mengatakan itu, Eric berjalan melangkah mendekati jendela kaca besar di depannya. Sehingga kini dia bisa melihat bayangan penampilannya yang terpantul pada jendela tersebut.

Eric mencoba mengusap air mata darah yang masih belum berhenti mengalir dari matanya. Namun percuma, terus saja darah itu mengalir tanpa bisa dia hentikan. Bocah berambut pirang itu menghela napas pasrah, kini tangannya yang penuh darah menyentuh jendela di hadapannya, **"Bulan purnama selalu membuatku kembali pada penampilan terakhirku sebelum aku mati..." **tak lama kemudian Eric menggertakkan giginya. Sorot matanya berubah penuh dengan kebencian yang seakan tak bisa dihilangkan begitu saja.

Sasuke masih diam ketika Eric menggerakkan tangannya hingga mengotori jendela besar ruang keluarganya. Laki-laki kecil itu seakan mencoba menutup bayangannya yang terpantul di sana. Percuma, percuma... bayangannya masih ada. Eric pun akhirnya hanya bisa terpaku melihat penampilannya yang begitu menyedihkan.

"**...mengingatkanku dengan siksaan terakhir yang diberikan ibu kandungku sendiri sampai aku mati."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Haruno Sakura sedang membereskan bajunya ketika suara pintu kamar diketuk menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya. Melupakan dimana posisinya sekarang, Sakura menyahut untuk mempersilahkan siapapun yang telah mengetuk pintu kamar yang ditempatinya sekarang. Tadinya Sakura tidak sadar siapa yang masuk untuk menemaninya dan terus berkutat melipat rapi baju-bajunya. Setidaknya sampai bulu kuduknya berdiri dan firasat tidak enak menghampirinya. Setelah menelan ludah, Sakura pun memberanikan dirinya menoleh...

...dan langsung menyesali keputusannya saat itu juga.

"Ah, Mi-Mikoto-_san,_" Sakura berkata kaku lalu tertawa kikuk. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya ketika melihat sepasang bola mata berwarna putih di depannya menatapnya penasaran.

"**Perlu... kubantu?" **tanyanya dengan suara yang semakin serak saja dari hari ke hari. Sakura menggeleng lemah, mencoba menolak dengan halus. Tapi sebelum Sakura sempat menjawab pertanyaan Mikoto, wanita yang memiliki dua anak itu kembali melanjutkan, **"Bajumu terlihat banyak... yakin tidak perlu bantuanku?" **

"Ya... memang..." kedua iris Sakura yang berwarna hijau _emerald _melirik ke kanan kiri—berusaha mencari alasan yang tepat untuk penolakannya. Walaupun alasan sebenarnya adalah karena tidak mau bajunya terkena tangan rapuh Mikoto yang bisa hancur kapan saja. Bagaimana kalau nanti di baju-bajunya terselip retakan kulit atau bahkan daging ibu dari Uchiha Sasuke itu?

Sakura tetap harus berlaku sopan dalam perilaku dan bahasa meskipun wanita di hadapannya sudah mati tiga tahun yang lalu. Yah, begitu begitu juga wanita itu adalah calon mertuanya. Bukan berarti Sakura menerima keputusan Itachi yang ingin menikahkannya dengan Sasuke secara sepihak itu dengan ikhlas. Setidaknya sampai saat ini, Sakura belum menemukan jalan alternatif untuk mengeluarkannya dari situasi yang ada. Mau tak mau gadis berumur tujuh belas tahun itu harus mengikuti salah satu permainan di dalam hidupnya.

Sebenarnya tanpa perlu Sakura memikirkan alasan yang tepat, istri dari Uchiha Fugaku itu sudah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran gadis calon suami anak bungsunya tersebut. Tapi... setidaknya mari dengar apa yang akan dikatakan gadis itu agar tidak menyakiti perasaannya. Setelah memakan waktu sekitar lima menit, akhirnya Sakura berkata lembut, "Saya tidak ingin merepotkan anda, Mikoto-_san. _Saya sudah dengar dari Sasuke, tadi malam ada bulan purnama—dimana para mayat hidup sedang dalam masa rapuhnya—anda pasti baru memperbaiki tubuh anda, 'kan? Pasti anda lelah, istirahat saja."

Ah, alasan yang bagus. Mikoto terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tipis penuh arti, **"Baiklah..." **jawabnya dengan suara serak. Sakura menelan ludah ketika melihat ibu dari dua anak itu kini membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar pintu. Setelah pintunya tertutup, Sakura menghela napas lega.

"_Yosh! _Lanjutkan kembali..." Sakura menarik napas panjang lalu mengeluarkannya. Dia mulai melipat baju-baju berantakan yang sudah semakin berkurang jumlahnya. Sedikit lagi. Sakura tersenyum senang. Setelah ini selesai, dia akan istirahat dulu sebentar. Kenapa? Jawabannya... karena dia hampir tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Dan itu disebabkan—

"Sepertinya kau mulai pintar mencuri dengar," suara sarkastik yang tiba-tiba terdengar membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget. Gadis itu segera menoleh ke arah suara. Hey! Sejak kapan laki-laki dingin itu berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya? "jadi, seberapa jauh informasi yang kau dapatkan?" lanjutnya bertanya. Kini kedua iris _onyx _miliknya menatap tajam gadis yang masih duduk di atas karpet kamarnya.

Sakura tertawa canggung mendengar perkataan Sasuke, "Ya err... hahaha tidak banyak juga sih," gadis yang kini kebingungan tersebut memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. Mencoba menghindari dirinya dari rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba menjalari tubuhnya, "hanya sebatas yang tadi kujelaskan pada Mikoto-_san._"

"Kau melihat Eric?"

Gadis Haruno itu kembali tersentak. Bagaimana tidak? Justru karena melihat sosok anak yang sepertinya hidup di abad lima puluhan itulah, Sakura tidak bisa tidur semalaman dan membuatnya ngantuk berat sekarang. Untung Sakura melihat Eric dari jauh—tapi itu cukup membuatnya muntah-muntah di kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar Sasuke—kalau saja dia melihatnya secara langsung... bukan tidak mungkin Sakura akan pingsan saat itu juga.

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ekspresinya terlalu datar, Sakura tidak bisa membaca apa yang ada di pikiran adik dari Uchiha Itachi tersebut. _Well, _lain halnya dengan Sasuke yang sepertinya memang tidak butuh kemampuan Itachi yang bisa membaca pikiran orang lain untuk membaca apa yang ada di pikiran Sakura. Calon istrinya itu terlalu gampang ditebak, cukup dengan menatap dalam-dalam kedua iris hijau _emerald _miliknya.

"...Jadi, kau lihat," gumam Sasuke pada akhirnya setelah mereka berdua cukup lama terdiam. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, menatap ekspresi laki-laki yang kini berjalan ke arahnya lalu duduk di sampingnya. Tanpa kata-kata lagi, Sasuke mengambil salah satu baju Sakura yang berantakan dan melipatnya.

Melihat itu, Sakura terkejut, "Eh, Sa-Sasuke?"

"Kubantu," jawab Sasuke singkat tapi dengan nada yang secara tak langsung memerintah Sakura untuk tidak membantahnya. Akhirnya Sakura pun menurut. Dalam keheningan, keduanya sibuk di dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya Sakura telah menyelesaikan bagiannya lalu menunggu Sasuke selesai.

Gadis yang memiliki sepupu bernama Sai tersebut memperhatikan Sasuke yang hari ini memakai kaos hitam lengan pendek dan celana putih pendek selutut. Awalnya tidak ada yang aneh, sampai Sakura menyadari ada suatu luka di lengan atas Sasuke yang tertutupi kaosnya. Begitu Sasuke menyelesaikan lipatan baju terakhir, Sakura segera memegang tangan Sasuke dan hal itu cukup membuat kaget sang _necromancer _muda.

Namun, sebelum sempat bertanya, Sakura sudah lebih dulu menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan. Gadis itu melipat kaos lengan pendeknya hingga bahu. Memperlihatkan luka jahitan di lengan kanan atas Sasuke, "Ini kenapa?" tanya Sakura _to-the-point._

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Dia memejamkan matanya sekilas lalu menyingkirkan tangan Sakura dari lengannya. Gadis itu menatapnya penasaran sementara Sasuke menghela napasnya, "Hanya luka lama," jawabnya singkat. Tapi, sepertinya itu tidak membuat Sakura puas. Gadis bermahkota _soft pink _tersebut menatapnya tak suka.

"Sepertinya aku akan bertanya pada Itachi-_nii _saja," gerutu Sakura kesal. Ah, Itachi. Sasuke menggeram frustasi. Dia tidak akan mau diceramahi selama dua jam ke depan oleh kakaknya yang jenius itu. Sepertinya dibanding merajuk, kata-kata Sakura tadi lebih tepat disebut sebagai ancaman bagi Sasuke.

"Hhh... baiklah," mendengar itu, Sakura tersenyum lebar. Kedua matanya berbinar meskipun hanya sekilas, "ini luka yang kudapat saat aku masih kecil dulu..." Sasuke terdengar menggantungkan kata-katanya. Pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun itu menarik napas panjang lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan.

"...luka yang masih berbekas setelah sekumpulan orang-orang berusaha membunuhku."

"Eh?" Sakura terkejut mendengarnya. Gadis itu memperbaiki posisinya agar dia bisa duduk dengan nyaman dan bisa berkonsentrasi dengan penjelasan Sasuke selanjutnya, "Apa maksudmu? Kau hampir dibunuh saat kau masih kecil? Oleh siapa dan mengapa?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi.

Sasuke melirik ekspresi penasaran Sakura sekilas sebelum kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Kenapa kau kaget? Bukankah sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, keberadaan _necromancer _dibenci di dunia ini," meski sekilas, Sakura sempat menangkap kedua tangan Sasuke mengepal di atas lututnya—laki-laki itu duduk bersila, "_necromancer _harus dihilangkan dari dunia ini, meskipun _necromancer _itu masih berumur lima tahun atau bahkan baru pertama kali menghirup _oksigen _di dalam kehidupannya," Sasuke kini memejamkan kedua matanya erat.

"Membunuh _necromancer _sama saja seperti kau membunuh semut," Uchiha bungsu itu menggertakkan giginya, "kau tidak akan mendapat hukuman apapun, sebaliknya kau justru mendapat pujian—bukan tidak mungkin justru kau akan mendapat hadiah karena telah membunuh seorang _necromancer. _Bagi para manusia tanpa kekuatan istimewa itu, kami bagaikan serangga menjijikkan yang harus segera dibasmi, kami tidak mempunyai hak untuk hidup layak lagi sebagaimana manusia pada umumnya_,_" Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi..." Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat. Air mata telah berkumpul di ujung matanya, "...itu kejam sekali."

"Ya, memang," jawab Sasuke dengan nada sarkastik. Laki-laki itu mendengus menahan tawa mengejek yang sebenarnya ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri, "salah satu kasus yang tak akan pernah kulupakan adalah pembantaian Shisui-_san—_sahabat Itachi_,_" Sakura kembali mengangkat kepalanya, "waktu itu aku masih berumur tujuh tahun dan bersembunyi di balik gang kotor sehingga aku kurang jelas melihatnya," tarikan napas Sasuke membuat Sakura justru menahan napasnya.

"Shisui-_san... _dia dihajar massa di tengah kota hingga sekarat. Dan bukannya langsung dibunuh, tubuhnya dipaku dulu pada kayu salib yang kebetulan ada di sana. Orang-orang menertawakannya lalu saling bersulang seakan mereka baru saja mendapat mangsa besar yang memuaskan. Setelah dicambuk selama kurang lebih tiga jam, mereka pun memotong-motong tubuh Shisui-_san, _hingga yang tersisa hanya kepala dan tubuhnya. Baru setelah itu semua, Shisui-_san _mati dibakar mereka sampai tubuhnya berubah menjadi abu."

Kedua bola mata Sakura membulat tak percaya mendengar cerita Sasuke. Sementara laki-laki itu masih enggan menatapnya. Sasuke menunduk sehingga kedua matanya tertutup poninya dan Sakura tidak bisa melihat ekspresi yang sedang dipasang pemuda _necromancer _tersebut. Tapi yang jelas, sekarang Sasuke masih menggertakkan giginya dengan penuh amarah, "Tidak ada... yang bisa aku lakukan saat itu..." sekarang Sasuke meremas celana yang dikenakannya, "Tidak ada... padahal Shisui-_san_ berteriak pilu berusaha mendapat pertolongan... tapi aku... aku hanya bisa menangis."

"Sasuke..." Sakura tak bisa menahannya lagi. Seolah menggantikan Sasuke, kini Sakura menangis hingga air matanya menetes dari ujung dagunya, "...aku mengerti, kau tidak salah," ucap Sakura berusaha menghibur.

Tapi, Sasuke tidak menanggapi ucapan Sakura. Dia kembali melanjutkan, "Waktu itu Shisui-_san _berusaha melindungiku karena Itachi sedang mengikuti pertukaran pelajar ke luar negeri," Sakura bisa melihatnya. Bagaimana Sasuke masih tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri karena kejadian yang menimpa laki-laki bernama Uchiha Shisui tersebut, "seandainya saja aku lebih kuat..." bisik Sasuke lagi.

"Tapi, itu memang di luar kemampuanmu, Sasuke!"

Dibalas dengan gelengan kuat dari sang Uchiha. Ia mengacak rambut _raven_-nya, menggeram frustasi. Ya, ia tahu seharusnya ia bisa. Bisa melakukan sesuatu selain berdiri dan menonton layaknya pengecut. Shisui-_san_ sudah bagaikan anggota keluarganya. Kakak keduanya. Dan ia bahkan tidak berani sekedar melangkahkan kaki satu langkah saja untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Sudahlah..." Sakura menepuk bahu lelaki di sebelahnya pelan. Sekilas, gadis itu menelan ludah tegang, "Itu masa lalu, kan? Setidaknya sekarang yang kau butuhkan adalah bagaimana supaya tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama."

Sasuke masih menundukkan kepalanya. Melihat itu, Sakura akhirnya kembali diam. Memilih untuk duduk tenang, menunggu sampai laki-laki itu kembali seperti sebelumnya. Sakura mulai menyesal karena telah menanyakan pertanyaan yang ternyata sangat tabu bagi Uchiha Sasuke tersebut. Gadis itu pun menghela napasnya pelan.

Dan semua terjadi begitu cepat.

Dari balik jendela yang terbuka, tiga sosok berjubah hitam melesat masuk secepat kilat. Sang Uchiha terperanjat. Langsung refleks menggenggam tangan wanita di sebelahnya—tapi sayang, kurang cepat. Entah kekuatan apa yang dipunyai oleh tiga sosok misterius tersebut.

Angin berhembus kencang dari arah luar. Menggelitik gorden jendela yang terurai bebas ke dalam.

Dan sang bungsu Uchiha itu di dalam sana. Menahan napas. Tidak bisa berkutik dengan ujung kunai dari empat arah angin kini sudah beberapa centi lagi menyentuh lehernya. Kedua tangannya dicengkram erat di belakang punggungnya. Ia berlutut.

Tetapi kedua bola matanya berkilat marah. Menyaksikan apa yang dilakukan mereka pada Haruno Sakura.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri. Sialan. Tidak berdaya lagi. Melihat sang gadis meringis kesakitan. Rambut _pink_-nya dijambak ke belakang, memaksa Sakura untuk menengadahkan kepalanya. Satu kunai tajam diarahkan melintang di leher sang gadis. Bergerak sedikit saja, dan benda tajam itu akan menggores kulitnya. Gadis itu susah payah menahan napas. Kedua bola matanya bergetar.

Kejadian-kejadian pembantaian yang sudah berkali kali ia saksikan di depan mata mulai berkelebat kembali dalam ingatannya. Dengan sukses memacu amarah sang Uchiha lebih cepat. Dan—bukan, ia bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang pengecut dan tidak berdaya sekarang. Yang hanya bisa melihat dari belakang tanpa melakukan sesuatu. Sudah cukup menjadi pecundang.

Satu sosok yang berada paling dekat dengan Sasuke menyeringai kecil. Ia mendekatkan diri dan berbisik pelan di telinga sang Uchiha.

"**Lama tidak berjumpa, Uchiha-**_**san**_**."**

Sasuke tersentak ketika sesuatu yang basah menyentuh pipinya. Laki-laki itu melirik dari sudut matanya. Salah satu dari tiga sosok itu ternyata mengeluarkan lidahnya yang panjang bagai ular lalu menjilat pipi tirus adik dari Uchiha Itachi tersebut. Sasuke mengernyit jijik sementara pria tua yang berambut hitam panjang itu tertawa meremehkan.

"**Apa kau ingat padaku?" **tanyanya sembari menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Sasuke memicingkan kedua matanya tajam, **"Aku adalah salah satu dari ribuan manusia yang pernah kau bunuh, hei Uchiha," **pria berambut panjang itu mendesis lalu tertawa lagi.

Setelah menggertakkan giginya cukup keras, Sasuke berbisik pelan, "Aku tidak ingat pernah membunuhmu, pak tua," jawabannya yang sarkastik membuat laki-laki berambut panjang itu menghilangkan senyumnya. Namun itu tak lama, dia kembali tersenyum. Bahkan jauh lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

"**Ah, benar. Wajar kalau kau tak ingat. Karena yang membunuhku bukan kau, tapi leluhurmu yang haus akan kekuasaan itu," **kedua bola mata Sasuke membulat kecil. Seolah tersadar akan sesuatu, **"khu khu khu, sepertinya kau ingat... aku Orochimaru. Lalu mereka adalah dua temanku, Jiraiya dan Tsunade," **ucapnya memperkenalkan rekan-rekannya.

"**Kami adalah korban dari perang bodoh kalian. Perang antar **_**necromancer.**_**"**

Kini napas Sasuke semakin memburu. Mana mungkin dia lupa tentang perang _necromancer _yang memang dikatakan Itachi sebentar lagi akan kembali terulang. Dan jika sampai tiga mayat yang sekarang berada di kamarnya ini adalah korban dari perang tersebut—yang pastinya menyimpan banyak dendam pada klan Uchiha yang pertama kali memulai perang, itu artinya...

...sang lawan mulai bergerak.

Sial! Di saat seperti ini, Sasuke masih belum tahu dimana keberadaan Itachi. Bukan, bukan untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri, "Baik, aku mengerti," kepala Sakura yang dipaksa menengadah ke atas membuat gadis itu tak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi. Tatapan tajam mayat wanita yang menjambak rambutnya membuatnya sama sekali tak bisa berkutik, "jika kalian memang ingin membunuhku, silahkan. Tapi, lepaskan gadis itu," Sakura membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"**Sayang sekali, bukan kau yang kami inginkan, bocah," **suara pria tua lain kembali menyahut. Kali ini pria dengan rambut putih yang sangat panjang, **"tuan yang telah membangkitkan kami, memerintahkan kami untuk membawa kepala Haruno Sakura padanya."**

Apa?

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya, "Jangan..." tapi sebelum sempat berkata apa-apa lagi, kini Jiraiya menjambak rambut Sasuke. Memaksa kepala laki-laki itu untuk tegak dengan ujung kunai dari empat arah angin menyentuh kulit lehernya. Sekarang yang Sasuke lihat adalah kepala Sakura yang masih ditengadahkan ke atas dengan kunai melintang yang siap ditebaskan untuk memisahkan kepala gadis itu dari lehernya.

Tidak.

Tidak.

Tidak.

Jangan lagi.

Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya erat dengan air mata yang akhirnya mengalir di pipinya. Gadis itu meringis sakit dan menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan erangan. Gerakan kunai yang mengiris lehernya sangat pelan. Sangat menyiksa. Dalam keputusasaan, gadis bermarga Haruno itu berbisik pelan, "Sa... Sasuke..."

Seakan menjadi bisu, Sasuke tidak bisa berkata apapun meski saat ini mulutnya terbuka. Dia hanya bisa menahan napasnya. Saat melihat aliran darah pertama gadis itu, mengalir dengan lancarnya. Mewarnai kulit leher yang putih dan bersih itu dengan warna merah darah yang segar.

Merah.

Seperti dulu.

"**Bukankah gadis itu memiliki warna darah yang indah, Sasuke?"**

**.**

_**To be Continued**_

**.**

Halo '-')/ sebelumnya maaaaaaf banget bagi yang udah nungguin fic ini dari kapan tahu. Aaa terharu deh masih ada yang nungguin, makasih ya untuk yang masih setia :') #apah Walau yang setia kebanyakan nagihnya ke Kira Desuke padahal masih ada 2 _author _lain yang bisa ditagih... iya gak papa kok, gak papa... #senyummiris (?) #apaini

Sebenarnya saat proses pembuatan _fic _ini lumayan banyak kendala. Dimulai dari 3 _author _ini mendapat sekolah yang berbeda. Yah, sebenarnya cuma Kira Desuke aja sih yang beda, cumanakecil dan sellleh masih satu sekolah. Tapi gara-gara itu, kesibukan kita jadi berbeda-beda dan susah ngatur waktunya, kita juga jadi jarang komunikasi. Ditambah sellleh yang punya ide dasarnya malah lupa lagi sama jalan cerita ini, jadi aja sekarang yang lanjutin cuma **Kira Desuke **dan **cumanakecil **orz

Tapi nama **sellleh** tetep kita tulis di sini, karena bagaimana pun juga tanpa dia fic _Stoic Necromancer _ini gak akan pernah ada. Makasih ya Syl ;w;)/

Udah itu aja kayaknya yang mau diomongin. Kurang lebihnya kami mohon maaf. Doain semoga kami ngaretnya gak nyampe 2 tahun lagi ya xD #ditabok Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview _chapter _sebelum iniii. _Mind to review again? _:3


End file.
